<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prisoner of The Velvet Room by ShibaMishi_v3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237832">Prisoner of The Velvet Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibaMishi_v3/pseuds/ShibaMishi_v3'>ShibaMishi_v3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Akechi Goro is Bad at Feelings, Akira Kurusu Needs To Hug Him NOW, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Attempt at Humor, Changing and Editing Chapter Dialog, Fluff and Angst, Hearing Voices, Hurt/Comfort, I Prefer to call the protagonist Akira Kurusu then Ren Amamiya, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's Illegal for Sakamoto Ryuji To Say Fuck, Light Smut, Multi, Not based on Persona 5 Royal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Violence, WHY DOES THE TAGS SOUND SO BRUTAL???, velvet room Goro Akechi warden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibaMishi_v3/pseuds/ShibaMishi_v3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira woken up once more but something was different. He sat up and felt the heavy cuffs on his wrist and noticed the black and white prison jumpsuit that he was now wearing. "What the hell is going on?" Akira thought to himself. He looked around the room to see the room he was in was all shades of dark blue.</p><p>“Ah, I see you’re awake.” A guy with white hair appeared in front of the chained up prison bars. The white haired man is wearing an outfit that consists of blues and blacks. He looks very formal but with an odd costume twist to it. He looks about the same age as him. What really stunned him was the boy's golden eye’s, his eyes seemed to glow. It was almost hypnotic and oddly familiar. “Sorry to disturb you, but welcome to the velvet room. My name is Akechi, I'll be at your service as long as you are in need of me.” </p><p> ----------</p><p>This is a story about rebirth. A second chance for both our protagonist. </p><p>Will they make the same mistakes again? Or will they play their roles correctly? </p><p>Hopefully this time the two won't die so soon...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Mishima Yuuki/Suzui Shiho, Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Life Sucks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hallo! This is my first Fanfic! This mainly based on the first p5 game. I haven't played p5r since my playstation broke. So I'll be looking at walkthroughs to help progress my story. I feel in the next four chapters it's mostly story based on the game, but don't worry! It will pick up the pace soon and we can get the Akeshu loving~~  I still don't know if after this fanfic is complete I'll continue with Akeshu when their in college. It might possibly be even a smut c; but I'll have to see if it will work.</p><p>Anyways~ Hope you enjoy this fic!</p><p>For copyright purposes all these characters are not mine. All rights goes to Atlus.</p><p>*Edit: I decided this will be a two-three part series once this fic is done I'll be continuing in similar events of P5R and P5S in a more college setting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This all sucks!" Akira thought to himself. His parents kicked him out of his own home forcing him to live with his uncle Sojiro who wants nothing to do with him. He can't even live in uncle Sojiro's home! Instead, he now lives in this dusty run down attic of Leblanc cafe. Akira misses sleeping on his warm and comfy bed, now he sleeps on a mattress that's being held up by superstore baskets. This all happened to him because he got criminal record for physical assault. He just wanted to help the distress lady that was being assaulted and forced into that drunken bald guy's car. How could the law turn against him? They didn't even listen to his side of the story. They should have known the lady was being manipulated to say that I was the one who assaulted him! He fell on his own because of how drunk he was! Even though the lady betrayed him, he hopes she is safe. </p><p>Akira still can't believe his own family didn't defend him. He never did any illegal activity in his life! His mom and dad knows this. His parents turned a blind eye on him when he returned to court. They didn't want their reputation to be tarnished. If his parents didn't want to have a bad reputation they could have just moved out of town! But NO!! They decide to abandon their child and leave him to a uncle he had no idea he had. </p><p>Akira fell dramatically on the hard mattress. The mattress wasn't anywhere near comfortable. He should just sleep on the floor, it will have the same effect. He heard his phone notification ring. He saw the strange app from earlier still on his phone. “I thought I deleted this.” Akira deleted it once more, he probably didn't delete it like he thought he did. Akira drifted to sleep, dreaming of the recent events that ruined his life.</p><p>He woken up once more but something was different. He sat up and felt the heavy cuffs on his wrist and noticed the black and white prison jumpsuit that he was now wearing. "What the hell is going on?" Akira thought to himself. He looked around the room to see the room he was in was all shades of dark blue.</p><p>“Ah, I see you’re awake.” A guy with white hair appeared in front of the chained up prison bars. The white haired man is wearing an outfit that consists of blues and blacks. He looks very formal but with an odd costume twist to it. He looks about the same age as him. What really stunned him was the boy's golden eye’s, his eyes seemed to glow. It was almost hypnotic and oddly familiar. “Sorry to disturb you, but welcome to the velvet room. My name is Akechi, I'll be at your service as long as you are in need of me.” Akira stands up. He tired to moves closer but feels something cold and heavy on his ankle, he turns to see what he was chained up too. It was a metal ball. I think they're called a flail? Wait, that's not important right now, He’s in prison for fuck sakes!</p><p>He grabbed the cold prison bars “Hey why am I here? Who are you, what do you want from me!?” Akira was confused and outraged. One minute he was recalling the events of that bald headed bastard ruining his life, the next he's a prisoner of this strange blue place, it’s not even velvet! Akira glared furiously at Akechi that was unhinged. He smiled and adjusted his white gloved hands and hat “Do not worry, The real you is currently fast asleep in reality this is all but a mere dream.” Akechi continued “My master wishes to speak with you. If you have any further questions please address them towards him.” Akechi then turned to his right to reveal an old man in the middle of the room sitting behind a desk. Akira anger wash away and arise a new feeling that felt disturbing.</p><p>“Trickster, welcome to my velvet room, as you already know this place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound to a contract, may enter.” Contract? Akira questioned in his head, if this place is just a dream should he even care to continue listening? “Even though this place is just a dream, we are here to help you change your future, to rehabilitate yourself from your sins.”</p><p>Akira, surprised by the older man's counter argument, can he read my mind? Akira didn't realized he look dumbfounded till he heard the golden eyed Akechi giggles at him. Akira felt his cheeks heating up. He turned his face away from him so he won't show anymore embarrassment.</p><p>The older man watched the two exchange. "Interesting" he whispered to himself.</p><p> “With that being said my name is Igor, master of this place, remember it well. The state of this room represents the state of your own heart and seeing that we're in a prison, it suits you quite well since you are a prisoner of your own fate.” </p><p>Akira turned his attention back to the man in the middle. “My own fate?” Akira questions. “Yes you are fated to ruin. The end of everything.”</p><p>Akira felt his heart pound in his chest. He felt distress in his body and confusion in his mind. He did not know why he's feeling this way but hearing those words leave Igor's mouth he felt very, very cold. Akira's turmoil did not go without noticed, Igor chuckled at his state “ However, in order to change such fate, You must be “rehabilitated”, rehabilitated towards freedom. That is your only means to avoid ruin.” Akira didn’t understand what this all meant. Why his body his recoiling. It feel like his body is reacting to a trigger he has no recognition of. A part of him just wanted to just give up and embrace whatever fate has planned for him, but he knew he can’t let that happen. “I rather avoid ruin. Thank you. But how am I able to do so.” </p><p>“You will have to challenge the distortion of this world and I will observe your path to your rehabilitation.” Akechi starts to become a bit fidgety listening to the two’s conversation. “Ah, pardon for not introducing my assistant. Akechi will be your warden here.” Akechi turns to face Akira once again with a pleasant smile on his face. “My duty as warden is to protect inmates. As well as a collaborator. But only if you remain obedient.” Akira gulped at his forming saliva in his mouth. He did not like the way Akechi’s smiled at him with the light threat.</p><p>Akechi turned away and gave Igor the spotlight again. “I shall explain Akechi's role on another occasion, once you familiarize yourself with this place. But please take your time.” Akira head started to ache from all the unwanted feelings and the fast paced information he was gaining. “Now then, it seems the night is waning-it is almost time.” Igor looks up and a bell starts ringing. Akira was startled by the sudden ringing. The loud ringing did not help his headache one bit. He groaned and winched at his pain, he didn't notice Akechi was standing right in front him. Staring at him with those golden eyes. “I’ll see you again soon, now it is time to go back to sleep prisoner.” </p><p>“Wait I'm still confused about everthing-”</p><p>“That can wait, you have a new day ahead of you. I promise you will meet again soon Akira Kurusu.” Akira defeated goes back to his metal bed and drifts back to sleep once more. Before he fell asleep he questions if he told the warden his name? Just like that Akira mind shuts off, disappearing from the velvet room to reaper in the real world.</p><p>Leaving Igor and Akechi are left alone.</p><p>“Now Akechi it is also your time to play your part as well, you remember our deal?”</p><p>“Yes master, I remember” Akechi responded.</p><p>“I won’t let you win Akira Kurusu.”</p><p>Akira woke up to the obnoxious alarm from his cell phone. He checks the time, It’s 7:00 am. He felt like he didn’t sleep at all. He still has a headache from Igor’s conversation. Weird how he still remembers that dream clearly. Was it all real? Akira thought to himself and if it is, he is quite scared for his upcoming future.</p><p>He can’t believe it gets even worse from here, he better not mess this up. </p><p>He hears a jingle downstairs and hears footsteps near his stairway. “Are you ready? it’s time to take you to school.”</p><p>Crap he has a long day ahead of him.</p><p>----------</p><p>The school introduction flew by fast. Akira is on his way to his first day of class. He’s still surprised that he even gets to still go to school after being expelled from his previous high school for having a criminal record. Sojiro made it clear that he has to go to school on the subway, after the long, dreadful traffic they endured that took them nearly hours to go back home. Even though Sojiro was cold towards him. He was considerate enough to make sure he had a prepaid transportation card for the first month so he wouldn't have to worry finding a job right away. Sojiro acts like he wants nothing to so with him but, he cares for him even after they’re unpleasant introduction. </p><p>Stepping outside of the subway it started to rain lightly and everyone rushes to find shelter before they got soaked. Akira on the other hand didn’t mind the rain, it was relaxing to feel the drips of water on his face. Till the rain gets worse and it starts to downpour on him. Having no choice but to look for coverage and wait for the rain to stop.</p><p>As Akira waits for the rain to calm down he can’t seem to forget last night. He did not want to remember the unpleasantly he experienced. His mind drifted to Akechi. His mind focused on the intense glow of the warden's golden eyes. If there was a word to describe the feeling he had when he looks at him it would be, formidable. His mind screamed danger but deep down he wants to see him again. It was very odd for him wanting to see someone he just meet after being threatened. He did not look threatening but looks can be deceiving.</p><p>One thing he knows for sure is Igor and Akechi are not telling him the full story. His instinct is telling him he shouldn’t trust them. </p><p>"They are not to be trusted" Akira told himself.</p><p>Another notification on his phone and he saw the creepy app from earlier still installed. He might need to get his phone checked soon cause he swore he uninstalled it last night. A high school girl walked over beside him to also get shelter from the rain. She wore a white sweater with blue and red lines near the bottom. It really made that plain white sweater pop. She removed her hoodie to reveal her blond wavy twin tail hair. She turns and looks at Akira with a curious expression. The girl looks like a model with the way she looks and even the way she stands. She speaks to Akira in a light voice "Have we met before-"</p><p>Just then a car pulls over to the side of the street. The car window rolls down revealing a squared chin middle aged man about to speak to them “Good morning, you want me to give you a ride to school? you’re going to be late.” Is he speaking to me? Akira thought. He was about to speak till the blond haired girl responded “Um, sure. Thank you.” She walked towards the car and the man speaks again, “Do you need a lift too?” directing his question to Akira. Akira responded with “No thanks.” He’s not getting kidnapped today. "Suit yourself" he rolled his window back up and the two drove off. That was weird Akira thought to himself.  Why would he go in to a complete strangers care. It's common sense to say no. He maybe thought that I was friends with that gal.</p><p>He never seen the girl before but something telling him that's not true.</p><p>Not a second later, another high schooler starts yelling at them as the car drove further and further away. “Dammit screw that pervy teacher!” The blond spiky haired boy cursed to himself. “Pervy teacher?” accidently said out loud. The blond turned around and him. The punk lookin' dude started walking towards him. “Hmm, what do you want.” Crap Akira thought to himself making sure he didn’t say that outloud. “You plannin’ on rattin’ me out to Kamoshida?”</p><p>“ I don’t know who that is” Akira responded. The punk's eyes went wide open. The astonished punk responded back “Huh? In the car just now. You didn’t see him? Kamoshida the prick gym teacher?” Seems like this guy is not fond of his gym teacher.</p><p>“Seeing we both have the same uniform I’m guessing we both go to Shujin. I’m a transfer student, I’ve just moved into town.” </p><p>“Ah, that explains it! Since it’s your first day I’ll give you some advice. Stay away from that guy! He’s a no good perverted pedo who abuses his power! What does he think he is a king of a castle?”</p><p>“Which castle?” </p><p>“Dude it’s just an expression.” The blond starts to walk off till he stopped and turns around to face Akira “Come on, we’re gonna be late! We better get a move on if we're gonna make it.” Akira noticed the rain stopped pouring so he decided to walk with the blondie. He should ask for his name but the student speaks again. “By the way, my name is Ryuji Sakamoto and we’re both second years so I'll be seeing you around.” </p><p>"How'd you know I was second year?"</p><p>"The collar. You have two arrows meaning you're a second year like me!" Ryuji pointed to himself."</p><p>“Oh, well in that case my name is Akira Kuru-” Suddenly a sharp noise started to ring in his head causing them both groan in pain. </p><p>“Uuugh, my head hurts. Man I just wanna go home.” Ryuji groans.</p><p>----------</p><p>“Alright! School should be just up ahead." Ryuji pointed at the end of the alleyway. "Phew, we actually made it.”</p><p>Ryuji showed Akira some shortcuts heading to school. They entered the last corridor but suddenly up ahead Ryuji gasped. Akira rushed up to check what happened. He wasn’t prepared to see a giant castle in the middle of the street.</p><p>“Um Sakamoto, I’m pretty sure this is not school.”</p><p>“Of course not! I always take this route though. I know the route to our school ok!” Akira was starting to doubt what Ryuji knew where he was going. “Oh by the way, just call me Ryuji. You don’t need to act so formal with me. Hate that shit.” Akira nodded. </p><p>Akira and Ryuji looked around a bit for some clues. The sign near the front of the castle read Shujin Academy. Ryuji's voice cracked as he spoke again “We better go ask what's going on here.” Akira not liking the idea decides to go with him anyways. Akira was also curious to know what’s going on and the atmosphere around this area.</p><p>They entered through the front entrance and were greeted with a gloomy looking décor with a giant painting of a man that looked familiar. “That’s weird, where’s the school?” Is this guy serious? Akira thought. “I think by now you should realize that this is definitely not our school.”</p><p>“But how!? This is exactly where Shujin academy is! You saw the sign!”</p><p>“I guess you're right but maybe this is the wrong Shujin Academy.</p><p>"You think there's more then one Shujin?" Ryuji looked to Akira not trusting the idea.</p><p>"It's the only reason I could think of. We better just head back, why don’t we just use the gps this time?”</p><p>“Fine.” Ryuji pulls out his phone and he gasps once again “Out of service? Where’d the hell we end up?” Akira pulled out his phone too, to see he too has no service. Suddenly a soldier with a green face stood in front of them. Ryuji groans and speaks to the armoured person. “Finally we can get some answers! Hey! This is Shujin academy right? I saw the sign outside. Is this some cosplay event we weren’t informed about?” Ryuji walked closer to get a good look of the costume “Man that’s some killer costume! Is that armor real?”</p><p>Silence was killing the room and the soldier wouldn't respond for some reason. Ryuji felt frustrated and raised his voice to the soldier “ C’mon, don’t just stand there, say somethin’!” Another armoured soldier came out of no where. They were identical, they both simultaneously drawed their swords towards them. Both Akira and Ryuji are startled by they're action. Ryuji stepped back and went beside Akira. Ryuji with a startled voice spoke to them “Hey, what’s going on here! You guys aren’t for real right? This some sort of prank?” The soldiers inches closer and Ryuji grabs Akira hand and yells to him “This shit’s real man! We gotta run for it!” </p><p>They were gonna bolt for the exit till they were surrounded by the same lookin' green faced soldiers surrounding them. Ryuji starts yelling to armoured beings “H-hey! Calm d-down we aren’t lookin’ for trouble!” Suddenly Akira and Ryuji we’re knocked out cold by the large shield the soldier had that rammed into them. </p><p>----------</p><p>“Hey wake up, man.” Ryuji nudged Akira for the fifth time. </p><p>Akira awoke with a sore feeling in his body like he got trampled by a dozen rhinos. He groans and asks Ryuji “What happened?”</p><p> Ryuji responds “Looks like the bastards locked us up in some prison cell.” </p><p>“Great I'm back in prison again”</p><p>“AGAIN!?” Akira probably shouldn’t have said that. “Dude this isn't a joking matter! We gotta get out of here!” Ryuji starts looking around to bust the cell door open and yells outside. “Hey, let us out of here! I know there’s someone out there!” Out of nowhere a haunting scream startles them. They sounds like they're were dying. The screaming continued echoing through the cell till it suddenly stops. Akira and Ryuji go in front of the prison bars to find the source of the sound hoping to check where it’s coming from but to no avail. </p><p>Ryuji breaks the silence and screams “Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! What the hell is goin’ on!” A guard that was similar to the ones they met in the entrance of the castle came towards them and speaks in a way that doesn't sound human. “Your charge is unlawful entry, your punishment is death.” Ryuji shocked yells at the soldier “What the hell!? Are you mad!?” Akira panicked tries to speaks with out stuttering his words “H-how i-i-is that the death penalty y-you can’t be serious!?” </p><p>“Under my law it can.” Just then the man that he met this morning came into view named Kamoshida, but this time wearing nothing but boxers with a pink robe and a crown on his head. This is all giving Akira warning signs that this is gonna end horribly. He hopes what he’s thinking is not going to happen. He’s not into this weird dungeon role play! Wait a minute, after clearing his head of the dirty thoughts he realized that kamoshida eyes are similar to Akechi! What's going on here!? Akira thought to himself.</p><p>Ryuji furious yells at Kamoshida “This is your doing!? Release us now you ugly bastard! Why the hell are you dressed like that! You're disgusting!”  Kamoshida speaks again in a inhuman voice for some reason “ Well, well, well if it isn’t sakamoto. You disobeying me again boy? Seems you didn’t learn your lesson have you.”</p><p>“This isn’t funny you asshole!” Ryuji yelled back.</p><p>“Is this how you speak to your king? It seems you don’t understand the position you're in. Are you really that retarded?" Akira is shocked at the behavior of the gym teacher  He's a teacher! He can't act this way towards his student no matter the insults that get thrown at him. Is this all some fucked up dream. Akira tried pinching himself but he's not waking up. Akira cursed to himself. "Not only you broke into my castle, you insult me as well? The punishment for that is death. Reasonable enough.” 

"No it's not you prick!" Ryuji banged his fist to the bars. 

Kamoshida he looked towards the soldiers beside them and ordered. “Guards take them out.”</p><p>The guards enter the cell ready to slice Ryuji down but Ryuji pushes the guard to the ground. Ryuji tell Akira “I ain’t down for this shit c’mon we’re out of here!” Another guard entered and charged forward to Ryuji and knocks him out of his feet towards the wall. Ryuji groans and falls to the ground. He's wheezing from the painful impact from shield to the wall. Shit these guys are seriously gonna kill Ryuji! Akira tries to hold back the guard but Ryuji yells to Akira “C’mon get outta here! I’ll Hold them back!” </p><p>“I’m not leaving without you god dammit!”</p><p>Kamoshida laughed at Akira “what’s the matter? Tail between your legs? It’s not like you're going anywhere” Kamoshida then walks to Ryuji and the guards held him up. “You know what, why don’t we entertain that friend of yours with your own execution?” Ryuji spat on Kamoshida’s face and tells him “He’s not a friend.” Ouch Akira thought to himself. Kamoshida wipes the spit off his face and punches Ryuji in the stomach. And Ryuji coughed in pain. “Then it looks like you'll die with no one you care to witness your death. Have fun dying alone.” Kamoshida continued to beat up Ryuji. Akira tried to intervene but was stopped by the guard that pointed a sword towards him. Akira yells to Kamoshida “Stop it! Please! Let him go!” Kamoshida ignores him and continues abuse Ryuji. Kamoshida's last punch made Ryuji get  knocked out of the guards hands and onto the ground. Kamoshida spits on Ryuji and speaks in a sassy voice “Where did all that energy go? It wasn’t even fun to beat the shit out of you. Ugh, you’re wasting my time, guards kill him now.” Akira yells to Kamoshida “You sick fuck! Just stop it now!” </p><p>“How dare you!” Kamoshida kicks on the chest, Akira head hit the wall hard and Akira moans in pain. Akira's vision starts to get bleary as he looks towards Ryuji hoping he’s still alive. Kamoshida speaks to his guards “Once the peasant is killed, kill this one after.” Akira, outraged, tries to run up and punch Kamoshida in the face but is stopped and held up to the wall by two guards. Kamoshida turns around to watch Ryuji get killed. Ryuji looks up to Kamoshida and pleads “Wait, please, I don’t want to die!” Ryuji coughs out the blood that was stuck in his throat. </p><p>Akira is so terrified of what is about to come. Is this his ruin? Where did he mess up? This can't be the end. Did Igor lie to him just to mess with him!</p><p>“This is truly an unjust game.” Akira recognize's Akechis voice. He looked up to find where it came from to see a dark blue crow that seemed to be glowing coming from the barred window on his right. The crows golden eyes stares at him like it’s staring into his soul. Akira can barely speak “Akechi I-”</p><p>“Your chances of winning are almost none.” Now that’s reassuring Akira thought.</p><p>“But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you.” Then another man's voice starts speaking out of nowhere. “What’s the matter? Are you simply gonna watch?” Akira confusedly tries to speak “ W-who are y-” The man speaks again “Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing.” Akira Thinks to himself to try to speak to the man “Tell me! what I should do!?” The man chuckles “Akira tell me this. Was your previous decision a mistake?” Flashes of the night where his life went downhill after trying to help the women from the drunken man occurs. </p><p>“It wasn’t, I never regretted it.” Ryuji is being held up by his shirt by the guards as the guard holds up the sword ready to slice Ryuji's head clean off. Akira can’t stand this, he needs to stop this now. Akira struggles to remove the guards grasp and the voice speaks again. “Very well, I have heeded your resolve.” Then a powerful and painful feeling starts to surround his body. Akira Groans, moans and yells as the pain increases barely hearing the voice speak again “Vow to me Akira Kurusu. I am thou. Thou art I. Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage!” Akira Yells In pain and Ryuji stopped struggling to remove the guards grasp to look at Akira confused. the voice continues “Show thy strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to hell itself! Akira screams but felt power slowly rush into him.</p><p>This power. This is not the first time he felt so much power.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Escaping and Entering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira and Ryuji plans on taking down Kamoshida.</p><p>Akira ends up back in the Velvet room and gets to know a bit about Akechi. </p><p>In the morning Akira and Ryuji returns to Kamoshida palace with the help of Morgana.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a very short chapter but I'll be uploading a longer one later tonight.</p><p>Update: I decided to add the two short chapters into one chapter. I'm a genius if I do say so myself~ you can also see I did that with the previous two chapters too~ sorry if this up settled anyone...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira and Ryuji have been running around the dungeon for what feels like an hour, trying to find an exit before Kamoshida breaks out of his cell; they just lock him with his guards in. As they were searching, they found and helped jailbreak a weird cat lookin' creature that could apparently talk. His name is Morgana. This should surprise Akira but he's so beaten up already nothing can surpass his exhaustion. Morgana joined them to help find a way out. The three of them battled odd creatures called shadows. Morgana was experienced battling these shadows for he was trying to find something important to him. He explained what happened to Akira and the shadows they were fighting. Akira was special apparently. He was the only one he met that can capture more then one shadow and use it as his persona. Arsène was powerful but having more then one persona was helpful. The Kamoshida that was currently locked up right now that tried to kill Ryuji and Akira was a cognition of the real Kamoshida and this place is his palace or the metaverse if you're thinking of the whole new world they're in. These palaces are formed through corrupted thoughts and warped perceptions for themselves and others. They are in Kamoshida corrupted mind. This is the world he see. He's the king and everyone else is beneath him. He hasn't known Kamoshida for a full day and he already despised him as much as Ryuji does.</p><p>Through out the dungeon Ryuji kept praising and envious of Akira's powers. Morgana got jealous of Akira getting praises from Ryuji and end up arguing with Ryuji though out the whole breakout. They eventually able to escape Kamoshida's palace and return to the real world. It was a lot harder then it should have been if it weren't for the two clashing at each other alerting everyone around them. They thanked the cat Morgana and left they're separate ways. Akira and Ryuji were exhausted and torn down. They're still forced to go to school though after a cop thought they we're playing hookie. Cause no one will believe they fought medieval soldiers, floating pumpkin heads, demons with horned dicks- yeah no one will believe them. Akira still can’t believe Ryuji is still able to walk after the hell he went through, but he guesses Ryuji has a lot of energy in him. He Hope's he gets to be this guy friend though. Since he did told the shadow version of Kamoshida they weren't. They should stick together after what they just been though and report that prick for numerous crimes.</p><p>Akira found his homeroom class. He noticed the girl from this morning seated in front of his desk. The girl whispered something but he couldn’t hear it so he just ignored her. He also noticed a navy blue haired boy that looks incredibly miserable. Those bandages on his face concerns him, he probably should ask if everything is alright at home because he's been through shit from those injuries, but he doubts he'll be able to do so, so soon. Especially after the reputation he already had in this school already. Word does spread around fast that he has a criminal record. Everyone is already treating him like a delinquent. His classmates are already gossiping and whispering amongst themselves rude and hurtful comments about him that were simply not true. He never was the type to get into gossip so, he simply cannot understand why everyone is interested believing in false accusations without his side of the story. This reminds Akira how his parent's didn't listen to him when he begged them to believe him that he was framed. He was never close to his them but it hurts that they only see him as a stranger now.</p><p>During the middle of class Akira went to go drink from the fountain to find Ryuji stepped out of the washroom. "Hey Akira! How's class treating yah!?"</p><p>"Fine so far, everyone is already talking about me." Akira said disappointedly.</p><p>"Same for my class, they shouldn't judge yeah from some petty rumors. Don't let it get to yeah. They did the same thing to me." Ryuji said with a grumpy face. "Anyways we should meet up at the rooftop after school ends. It's where I go when I want to be left alone when people used to pick on me. So, it will be perfect place for our meeting place!" </p><p>"Sure i'll meet there after class."</p><p>"Great! Later dude." Ryuji fist bumped him and walked back to his classroom </p><p>Akira wonders what had happened to Ryuji in the past. Kamoshida did mention Ryuji disobeying him and not learning his lesson. What kind of teacher would think an act that way. Not even a normal person would say or do that. If His shadow really showed what a person acts like in the inside. He wonders what they act like in real life. Akira wonders if he has a shadow as well. He Hope's he's not as cruel as Kamoshida.</p><p>----------</p><p>After meeting Ryuji on the rooftop to their now meeting place. He heads home ready to embrace his mattress that isn’t even the slightest comfortable but he is so ready to sleep on anything by now. </p><p>Akira writes in his journal that Sojiro so kindly gave him and totally not to make sure he wasn’t causing trouble but with what he's about to write he’ll doubt that Sojiro would even care anymore. Akira lays on his mattress and immediately falls asleep to be welcomed back to the velvet room that is not even the slightest red. But he does feel more rested than he was from his last visit. </p><p>“Good morning Akira!” The cheerful golden eyed warden, Akechi greets him once again. Great this again. Akechi's positive vibes we’re the only thing he’s willing to cooperate for today after what he’s been going through these past two days. Akira sits up and stands in front of Akechi to ask him “How do you know it’s morning?” Akechi beaming with enthusiasm “Well, did you know you dream 15 minutes before you actually wake up?”</p><p>“That’s good to know.”</p><p>“Well anyways can’t speak with you for so long, my master wishes to speak with you right now. Please take his words to heart.” Akechi turns to his left to reveal Igor patiently waiting to speak with Akira. Shit hear comes another earful of information, if he stays for to long he'll have a migraine. Maybe he should ask to let him tap a quick nap. It’s too late Igor is about to begin.</p><p>"First off let us celebrate our reunion." Akechi then starts clapping on his own and felt a bit embarrassed that no one joined him. "I'm sorry." </p><p>"Do not worry yourself Akechi, it was very pleasing to hear your joy on congratulating Akira on his new found power. And a special one at that." Akechi smiled gently to Igor.</p><p>"Well Akira, your rehabilitation has finally begun. You must train and strengthen your persona you finally awakened to. I have high expectations for you. Oh, by the way, have you appreciated the metaverse navigator I gave you?”</p><p>“You mean that weird eye app that can’t be deleted off my phone?”</p><p>“Yes, it will help move between reality and palaces. I bestowed it on you as a means to train you as a thief.”</p><p>Akechi turned his head to face Akira and explained further “In other words, the metaverse navigator was a gift from my master, you better devote yourself to your training as a thief and make my master proud.” He politely smile at him. Akira nodded to show he understands.</p><p>Igor continues “It must be disheartening to make use of the metaverse navigator alone. Should there be others who would be beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well.” What first came to mind was Ryuji, Akira thought he would also ask Morgana too, but he feels a cat won’t be able to use it. </p><p>After finishing thinking the bell rang through the room and Akechi once again tells Akira to go to sleep once again. </p><p>----------</p><p>Akira finishes the first half of classes and heads off to buy some lunch. He should ask Sojiro how to make the delicious curry last night. He was about to head down stairs till he spotted Kamoshida and his classmate that looks like a model. Akira hid behind a wall to listen in on the conversation. “Hey there Takamaki!” he greeted her. So that's the girl's last name, Akira made note of that maybe he’ll ask Ryuji if he knows her. Kamoshida asked again if Takamaki wanted a ride back home. Are they dating? Akira thought, but the girl refused this time and said she had a photoshoot. So this girl is a model! Akira felt a bit proud of himself for noticing but kinda backfired on him for feeling like a pervert.</p><p>----------</p><p>After school, Akira was heading towards the subway home till Ryuji came out of the corner of the school entrance and greets Akira. “We’re you waiting to ambush me?” Akira asked.</p><p>“Nah man, I just wanted to ask a question. It was about the castle yesterday. I keep telling myself it was just a dream but I think we both know it was real and I wanna investigate it more, so what do you say you? Think we can go check it out some time?”</p><p>“I don’t see why not.”</p><p>“Oh wow, that was easier than I thought it was" Ryuji awkwardly laughed. "Meet me at the rooftop after class ends tomorrow and will head over to the castle.” With that being said, Akira and Ryuji departed. Akira made it home and Sojiro made a fresh batch of curry just as Akira arrived, He did some basic math homework, brushed his teeth and went straight to bed getting ready to wake up for the next day.</p><p>Except he woke up and found he was in the velvet room again.</p><p>This is odd Akira thought. No one is here to greet him. Usually he’ll be greeted by Akechi’s smiling face but he’s not here today, not even Igor for that matter. He hopes he doesn't meet with Igor today he has worse vibes then he has with Akechi. Akira got up from his steel bed and looked around and saw no one. He decides to yell out loud “Hey! Is anyone out there? I’m here for some reason, Is this a mistake?” Akira hears footsteps coming from somewhere. He didn't realize that there are flight of stairs in the back of the room. Probably he didn’t notice it since it’s pretty dark in here. “Akira is that you?” Akechi is rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly. “Akira you're not needed right now, why are you here?” He was standing at the bottom of the staircase wearing a pale blue turtleneck sweater and baggy black pants. He is also holding pale blue pillow in his left hand.</p><p>“I was hoping for you to answer that.”</p><p>“Hmm, fascinating. I should probably go ask master why you’re here.” Akira had a sudden feeling that Akechi shouldn't tell Igor and ruin everything. But ruin what exactly? Regardless he just doesn't want Igor knowing he's here. Every time he present his body reacts like he's caged with a lion. Akechi was about to head upstairs till Akira yelled out “Wait!” Akechi stops at the third step and turns his head to face Akira. “This probably might be a one time mistake, w-why don’t we just um, chat for a while till I feel sleepy?” Akechi has a curious expression, He can see the gears turning in his head. Akechi smiles and hops over to face with Akira again.</p><p>“If you are so sure, I will gladly answer any question you have. Maybe that’s why you’re here.”</p><p>“No I don’t have any questions, I just wanna talk.”</p><p>“Talk? What would you like to talk about?” Akira scratches his head and tries to think of anything to come up with. “H-how was y-your day been?”</p><p>“You do know that is still a question right? Maybe he should have just let Akechi go ask Igor then. “Well if you are so curious, my day was fine thank you for asking. Anything else?”</p><p>“Um, w-what did you do all day?” Akira can feel a sweat on his neck and a tiny blush for feeling ridiculous. </p><p>“Well, I did some work for my master, and read a couple of books in my freetime. You woke me up after I was done with my fifth book for today.”</p><p>“You read five books in one day? That's impressive.”</p><p>“Yes I’m quite the fast reader, my record was 9 in one day.” Akira is honestly really impressed with Akechi's skill. “What type of genre do you read?”</p><p>“Well I like reading all sorts of genres, but my favorite is mystery. I love trying to to solve the murder case before they reveal the culprit in the end.”</p><p>“Well which one is your favorite book?”</p><p>“It will have to be.” Akechi took a moment to think “It will have to be, The Quiet Town Of Inaba. The murder case’s were very bizzare. It was the hardest one to figure, considering the bodies were stuck on telephone poles. I would have never guessed the detective was the murderer.” Akechi sat down crossed legged and clung to his pillow. Letting himself feel comfortable because he's invested in conversation they were having. </p><p>“Sounds interesting, who’s your favorite character?”</p><p>“I love Naoto Shirogane! She’s my role model, I admire her detective skills.”</p><p>Akira and Akechi continue to discuss different books they come to love and hate. Akira told he’s more into romance and fantasy and found out Akechi read romance as well but felt embarrassed about being into predictable romances. He even covering his face with his pillow when he admitted it like it's a sin. He didn't understand what's so shameful reading romances even if most of what he read was corny instead of romantic. Akira noticed when Akechi has a heightened emotions his golden eyes start to glow brighter then usual. It was intense but addictive to see them glow. After discussing about more novels Akira realized he forgotten something really important.</p><p>“CRAP! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!”</p><p>Akechi was startled a bit from the sudden outburst “What? Wait no, Akira the velv-”</p><p>“Shit! I totally forgot! Sojiro is gonna kick my ass if he still sees me asleep!” Akira rushed to his metal bed and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep immediately. He can fall quickly if it's quiet but Akechi tries to speak with him “I don’t think you’ll be la-” </p><p>“Akechi please, I need to concentrate. I can’t do that with you talking so loudly!”</p><p>Akechi felt a bit upset that Akira wouldn't listen to him. “Fine, suit yourself jerk.” </p><p>Akira then woke up panicked. He rushed to brush his teeth and get his hair done. Barely getting his pants and shirt on as he stumbling down the stairs before Sojiro can catch him sleeping in. Akira opened the front door to be greeted with a startled Sojiro. “WHOA, what the hel-” Akira trying to get his words out “I’ms-s-sorrySojiroI-I I didn’t meantosleepin!” </p><p>“Calm down kid! It’s only six in the morning. There's not even sunlight yet.” Akira looked at the sky to see that it was indeed still night. “Oh” Akira went back inside Leblanc.</p><p>----------</p><p>Akira met up with Ryuji after school today, liked he promised, but they both don't know how to go back to Kamoshida ’s palace. Ryuji had a genius idea to retrace their steps from when they first met that led they to the castle. A couple of students gave them confused looks when they saw the two go back and forth from the corridor to the school. After the several attempt Ryuji gave up. “Man this is hopeless! How are we gonna go back there!” Ryuji said a bit too loud and more students gave them more confused looks.</p><p>“Ryuji keep it down!” Akira said quietly “Ah shit! My bad.” Ryuji and Akira thought to themselves for a moment and it hit him. Akira just remembered what Igor told him the other night. “My navigation app!”</p><p>“You mean the weird eyeball lookin’ app you showed me that won’t go away?”</p><p>“Yeah, I believe we need to use it in order to return to the palace.” Akira retrieves his phone from his pocket and clicks on the metaverse navigator app.</p><p>“Now that you mention it, I did hear a lady speak from your phone saying “returned to the real world.” Hey! let me see your phone for a sec.” before Akira could say anything Ryuji snagged it from his hand. “Hey! It even has your search history!” </p><p>“What? Hey! Give it back!” Akira panicked, tries to grab his phone back but Ryuji stopped him by pushing his face with his hand. “Hey! Just give me a minute!” Every student walked away from Akira and Ryuji fight, hoping not to get caught in it. Ryuji finally managed to click on the last entry of Akira's search history, once again from Ryuji's memory, the lady's voice started speaking. “Kamoshida. Shujin Academy. Pervert. Castle. Beginning navigation.”</p><p>The world started to warp and the Shujin Academy has changed back into a castle. Akira clothing has changed back into his black trench coat, grey vest, baggy pants and his signature white mask. Akira and Ryuji looked at each other wide eyed. Akira noticed his phone still in Ryuji hand. “Give me that.” </p><p>They started snooping around trying to find a back door entrance this time instead of getting themselves in trouble with the main one from last time. After making a ruckus they met up with the cat, Morgana, again and guided them through Kamoshida's castle. They found themselves in the dungeon once again, trying to find the source of the screaming they heard when they were locked up. This time there're more than just captured prisoners. They realized those prisoners were athletes. Soldiers punched and kicked the poor athletes. Abusing them till they can’t even stand up anymore. Blood was smudged on the floor and walls. The smell of sweat, tears and dried up blood was making Akira wanting to vomit. “Isn’t that? No it can’t be.” Ryuji speaks in a shaky voice. Akira questions “You recognize them?” Ryuji yells “That’s the volleyball team Kamoshida coaches! This what the sick bastard is doing to them?! Th-this is beyond messed up.” Morgana Tries to quiet down Ryuji before guards find them. Ryuji was about to try and free the enslaved athletes but Morgana stopped him. “How stupid can you be? They aren’t real! These are only humans in Kamoshida's cognition. They aren’t real humans that have entered from reality. They’re different from you two. They’re different from the ones in the real world.” </p><p>With enough investigating for one day the three returned to the castle's entrance. Ryuji begins a conversation in a tired breath “So, the school is a castle, and the student’s are slaves. It’s so on point that it makes me laugh. I can’t believe this is all in that asshole's head!” 

“Those athletes represent students from the real world meaning, he treats his volleyball team like prisoners. He must abuse his students every day from the way we saw it” Morgana said in a serious tone.</p><p>“Why don’t we report him to the police? I know those guys if they can protest against him-” Before Ryuji can finish, Kamoshida stopped the three in the entrance and blocked their way of exiting. “Seize them!” Kamoshida yelled. Akira and Morgana tried to stop the shadows but they were too weak and exhausted after all the fighting from before. The soldiers made they're final strike and Morgana and Akira fell on the ground. They’re wounds were too painful to stand. Kamoshida stepped on Moragana’s back. Morgana yelps in pain. “UGHH, You piece of-” A golden soldier steps on Akira’s back and he cried in pain. Ryuji being the only one with no powers fell to his knees feeling utterly helpless as he watches his allies defeated. Ryuji felt so hopeless. He kept being defeated by Kamoshida over and over again. Ryuji can’t take it anymore. Kamoshida mocks Ryuji pathetic state “Wow Ryuji, you're useless as ever. Can’t even help your fellow allies. You’re still garbage even after the track team.” Akira feels like he can faint at any moment, but he still has enough strength to listen to the two clash. </p><p>“You physically abused me! You just didn’t like me on the team!”</p><p>“The only one that needs to be a star is me! You're nothing but an eyesore. I should have broken your legs so you can remain a cripple."</p><p>“It was because of you I can’t run! You're the reason the track team is gone!” Akira can’t just lie here and watch this anymore. He raises his head and yells with all his might “RYUJI! YOU NEED TO STAND UP FOR YOURSELF!”  Kamoshida  turns to look at Akira “Shut the fuck up!” He walks over to Akira and stomps on his head. Akira can feel the blood rushing to his head. His vision started to get blurry. </p><p>“You're right.” Ryuji begins to stand up again “You took everything important from me Kamoshida, and you continue ruining people's lives until someone stops you. Well, I had enough!” Ryuji is standing tall and walking over to Kamoshida .“Someone is gonna put you in your place and it’s going to be me.”</p><p>“What are you doing? Guards silence him!</p><p> He then points to Kamoshida  face “STOP IT! STOP LOOKIN’ DOWN ON ME WITH THAT STUPID SMILE ON YOUR FACE.” But then Ryuji moans and screams in pain as he holds his head with his hands. Someone is speaking to him. Wait, Akira knows what's happening to him. </p><p>He’s awakening!</p><p>----------</p><p>Akira was once again returned to the Velvet room. This time Akechi was waiting for him and he was sitting behind the ominous desk that Igor should be in. Akechi greeted “Welcome back to the Velvet room trickster.” Is he trying to mimic Igor? Akira was amused by his cocky attitude that was radiating off Akechi “I have summoned you today to discuss our previous conversation we had the other night.”</p><p>“Akechi what are yo-”</p><p>“Shhh! I am speaking! Today you have entered a partnership with someone who's awoken to the same powers as you, haven’t they?”</p><p>“You mean Ryuji?”</p><p>“Ah yes, the Ryuji!” Akira gagged on his laughter but he's holds it in wanting to play with Akechi’s act. Akechi continues “Involving yourself with others is an important foundation for your recovery. You’ve done well!” Akira likes the entertainment Akechi is pulling off. He didn't realize he was leaning on his hand with a goofy smile on his face as he listened to Akechi being gentlemen-like.“You must bond with this new persona wielder, they have been robbed of their place to belong. The stronger the bond, the more power your persona will gain.”</p><p>Akira did not pay much attention to what was Akechi but more into Akechi's acting. He realized the speech was over when Akechi bowed his head.</p><p>Akira claped for him and Akechi has a grin on his face. “How did I do?”</p><p>“As elegant and graceful like always, master Igor.” Akira bows to the new good looking Igor. Akechi gets out of his chair and begins walking over to Akira. “So warden, what happened to Igor today?"</p><p>Akechi whips his hair with his hand sassily “What do you mean I am-”</p><p>“Oh, shut it Akechi, I'm serious.” Akira giggles a bit. </p><p>“He had important matters to attend to and he tasked me to do his part. Does that answer your question.” He looked offended for not continue playing with his Igor act.</p><p>Akira noticed him being annoyed with him so continued the act “Absolutely master Igor.” Akechi felt better and chuckled softly.</p><p>“Well that is it for today you should be on-”</p><p>“Hey come on now that was such a short meeting! And why do I have to go so soon? It’s not like time is passing by when I’m in here.” Akira realized time doesn't pass by from his embarrassing act yesterday for freaking out over being late for class at six am.</p><p>“You really wanna spend time with boring old me?” Akechi golden eyes flicker like always when something pops his interest. </p><p>“Well I do have to strengthen my booonnds~.” Akira said seductively.</p><p>“Well I guess there's no helping it. Better take care of the inmate before they start a riot.” Akechi grins and sits on the floor ready to have a conversation with the thief in the makings.</p><p>----------</p><p>Akira tells his life in the real world. How he hates Mr. Ushimaru’s boring lectures, from the different personas he fought and caught, how Ryuji acted so cool in front of Kamoshida's ugly face. Akechi was now leaning his back against the bars as he sat and listened to Akira go on and on about his life for the past four days. Akira did not notice this made Akechi down.</p><p>“You seem really happy with your new life.” Akechi commented. Akira thought to himself, was he happy? His old life was indeed boring compared to the one he just had for four days.</p><p>“You could say that. What about you? Are you happy?” he says as he sits on the floor crossed legged to have a better look at his warden. Akechi turned his head to get a good look at Akira. He felt Akira’s stare at him.</p><p>“Of course I'm happy.” Akechi smiled. His golden eyes became dull instead of the intense golden glow. Akira could tell he's lying from Akechi's eyes. </p><p>“Must be boring to be stuck in a place like this.”</p><p>“Well not all the time. I mean, I’m grateful that my master took me in and took care of me for all this time.” Now that he thinks about it, who was Igor to Akechi? He calls him master all the time but what is his relationship with him? This whole time he was worried about his fate that he completely forgot who these people were. He just blindly followed what they had to say. He remembers telling himself that he should not trust these people. He needs to know who he’s dealing with here. He’ll start by asking small questions. </p><p>“Is Igor your dad?” Bad start Akira regretted. </p><p>“Now why would I ever call my dad master? That’s what you say “messed up.” Akira light heartedly laughed. The awkward vibe starts to become loose again. For Some reason he feels more relaxed when Akechi’s around, But when it comes to Igor he can feel chills from his neck.  He wondered what's the diffrence.</p><p>“Akira I know that you wish to stay and chat.” Akechi stood up from his spot and looks down on Akira “But if you do want to rehabilitate yourself, you can’t do that here. Time for you to go back to the real world.” Akira starts to get up and groans on his way to settle himself to bed. Before Akira drifts to sleep he tells Akechi “Next time it’s your turn to start talking!”</p><p>Akechi chuckles softly “Alright, but it won’t be amusing.”</p><p>When Akira left the room Akechi's fake smile finally turned into a frown.</p><p>----------</p><p>Akira can clearly see that Kamoshida's spike were unnecessarily rough. It knocked off the miserable looking blue haired classmate off his feet, and yet everyone is cheering for Kamoshida. Akira used to like going to gym and would voluntarily participate, but now he would rather sit out, if he’s gonna be in the same class with that scumbag. Ryuji is sitting beside Akira and no one seems to notice that he’s not even in our class. Ryuji whispers to himself “Still sticks out as always.” Akira looked at Ryuji questionably. “Hasn’t changed a bit.” He looked at the same direction Ryuji was looking at and it was the other blondie he knew, Takamaki. Oh yeah, he supposed to ask if he knows her. “Hey, do you two k-” Suddenly everyone in the gymed gasped. Akira looked back to the game and saw that the blue haired boy was on the floor with a bleeding nose. Kamoshida didn’t even rush to his student to check if he’s ok! Instead Kamoshida yelled “someone! Take him to the nurse’s office!” and continues chatting with his teamates. The blue haired boy be accompanied by two students leading him to the gym’s exit. "Alright let's continue!" Kamoshida commanded </p><p>Akira was ready to move and deal with that no good jerk one and for all, until Ryuji put a hand on his shoulder to push him down again. Akira looks at Ryuji feeling a bit frustrated and Ryuji reassures him “He’ll pay soon enough.” Akira sat back down and continued to watch the volleyball match.</p><p>----------</p><p>“Dammit! That asshole’s actin’ like he’s king again.” Ryuji kicks a soda can that was on the ground against the wall. It was break time and everyone got a fifteen minutes before going back to the gym. “The way that bastard acted like he was sooo worried about Mishima? What an abusive dirtbag!”</p><p>“Who’s Mishima?”Akira asked.</p><p>“He’s the one that got sent to the nurse's office. That jerk probably broke the guy's nose!” Ryuji picked up the can he kicked and threw it into the recycling bin.</p><p>“Anyways, Akira this is a perfect time to find the athletes that were enslaved by Kamoshida!” With that being said the two split to find the students in the palace’s dungeon.</p><p>----------</p><p>Akira could only find one lead that could help put Kamoshida in jail and that’s Mishima. Rumors all say that he’s been having “special coaching” with Kamoshida after school. That could also explain the amount of injures he has on his body too. All thanks to the worst teacher in the world Kamoshida. Akira waited in the courtyard for Ryuji to discuss what they should do next till, someone approached him. “Can I talk to you for a sec. It will be quick.” It was Takamaki. “Go right ahead." Akira responded.</p><p>“What’s with you? I know you weren’t late on the first day. I know you had enough time to go to class. And those rumors I’m keep hearing about y-”</p><p>“What’d you want with him?” Ryuji from behind Takamaki appeared. Takamaki turns around to face Ryuji. “Right back at you. What were you doing in gym class? You're not even in the same class.”</p><p>“I uh, just decided to watch the game, that's all.”</p><p>“Riiight cause you totally skip class to watch Kamoshida play volleyball. You think I’m dumb? I know you're planning to do something to him.”</p><p>“Huh?? Oh, wait I get yeah Ann. You’re all “buddy-buddy” with Kamoshida  after all.” Now Akira knows her first name, he can remember that better then Takamaki.</p><p>“This has nothing to do with you, Sakamoto!”</p><p>“If you found out what he’s been doin’ behind your back, you’ll dump him ass right away.”</p><p>“Behind my back?” Ann gave Ryuji a surprised look. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Ugh, you wouldn’t get it.” Ryuji looks at Ann disappointed. </p><p>“Anyways, people are already talking about you too. I don’t know what you’re trying to pull but no one's gonna help.” Ann walk away with a worried face and tells them before she leaves “I’m warning you, just in case.” Then she's gone. 

</p><p>Akira can finally ask his question “Sooo, you two know each other?” Ryuji looks at Akira and responds “ Yeah, we grew up with each other since middle school, she's still aggressive as always.” Ryuji starts kicking some pebbles on the ground and speaks again. “Anyway that's not what we're here to talk about! Did you find anyone that could help? ”</p><p>----------</p><p>Ryuji and Akira caught Mishima before he left the school premises and told Ryuji not to act aggressive towards him but, it’s Ryuji so he knows this won’t turn out well. It was no use to begin with. Kamoshida is forcing Mishima and all the other victims to remain quiet, even though it’s quite obvious that their bruises are not just from volleyball games. Mishima did tell them that it’s no use and no one is able to do anything about it. Not they’re parents, Not the teachers, not even the principal! They don’t want their star gym teacher to stop leading the team. He’s gonna need to ask help from someone else.</p><p>----------</p><p>Akira is getting ready to go to bed and hoping his hunch is right. If he’s correct, that means he is actually stuck going to the velvet room every night till his rehabilitation is over. This is both beneficial and worrying. He won’t be able to dream for a while, but at least he won't get nightmares anymore. Plus he doesn't mind talking to Akechi either way. He kinda does wanna get to know him better, even though he does not trust him one bit. He shouldn’t think so much about it though, it was just his instincts telling him to be careful that’s all. Right? He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. </p><p>He woke up to the blue scenery and the cold cuffs on his hands that are too familiar then it should be. His hunch was right. He’s back in the velvet room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Comfort and Attempted Comforting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira, Ryuji and Morgana plans to steal Komashida treasure.</p><p>As Akira travels back home he finds Ann having a distressing converstaion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember when I said I'll be uploading everyday from what I had written out.</p><p>In the words of Tyler The Creator "So that was a fucking lie."</p><p>All jokes aside I actually don't know what happened. I guess I was caught up with summer school and personal problems. Mental illness can be a real bitch. Anyways sorry to keep you all waiting!! here's chapter 6!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah, Akira I had a feeling I’ll be seeing you today.” Akechi is sitting on a wooden stool in the off center of the room with a book in hand. “What brings you here this time?”</p><p>Akira sits up and turns to face Akechi “Hey, can a guy just wanna see his sweetheart for no reason.” He winks to Akechi. </p><p>“You should know I hate flirtatious jokes.” Akechi not turning away from his book gives Akira a glare. He can tell Akechi is not serious with the way his eye's brighten lightly.  He can’t tell if Akechi is smiling or not since the book is too close to his mouth to see. “Who says it was a joke? Akira raised an eyebrow as he walks closer to his cell bars. </p><p>Akechi starts chuckling lightly. “Alright what do you want? Do you really need me or should I call Igo-”</p><p>“No-no, I actually have a question this time.” Akechi then closes his book with one hand and starts moving towards Akira’s cell. “Well this is interesting. You sure this is not one of your little chats? Or are you trying to avoid me from telling Igor from your unexpected visits?” </p><p>“How should I know you haven’t told him already?” Akechi folds his arm together acting serious.</p><p>“I guess you gotta take a chance then inmate.” </p><p>“Fine. Well anyways, I’m having a bit of trouble.”</p><p>Akechi Turns his body around and leans into Akira’s barred cell. Akechi’s white hair sticks in his cell a bit. He can see that his hair is a natural white and it is not bleached like he thought it was. Akechi is fiddling with his gloves and questions Akira. “What could be troubling you this time?”</p><p>“I’ve been trying to file a police report against Kamoshida  but everyone won’t turn against him. Everyone knows he's been abusing all the students but they don’t wanna lose their “star captain.”</p><p>“Now that won’t do.” Akechi continues listening.</p><p>“If no one is going to file against him, how am I going to help the students from that abusive bastard?”</p><p>“It seems you haven’t been exploring Kamoshida’s palace then, have you? Or else you wouldn't ask something so stupid.”</p><p>"Yeah geez thanks for the help." Akechi smirked. Even after the insult Akira was surprised, was there something that he missed while investigating Kamoshida's palace? Akira was feeling a bit confused. What else did Kamoshida do?</p><p>"Well if someone has a palace, their influence on others is far greater then just trying to get the police involved. You need to take action."</p><p>"And how will I do that?"</p><p>"Well I'll give you a hint, this will especially be useful for your upcoming thievery as well, so don't forget this inmate." Akira listened intently. "Each palace holds a treasure inside. You will need to steal that treasure in order to break them, but here's the catch! You will need to make them aware you are stealing their treasure or the object won't appear. Got it?" Akechi intense and serious stared at him waiting for him to confirm he understood what he said.  </p><p>"So you're saying Kamoshida  has something that I need to steal to stop him? How would I even know where it is?" Akechi smirked and relaxed his shoulders "Well that's where your cat friend comes into play. I have a feeling he'll be able to locate the treasure." Akira repeats to himself what Akechi said so he ask Morgana to locate the treasure for their upcoming heist.</p><p>"Oh, I almost forgot! You will also need to do this in one try! Once they're alerted you only got one chance to steal that treasure got it?" </p><p>Akira felt a sweat slid on his neck "One chance got it." Akira felt the upcoming pressure when he finds the treasure. He'll need to tell Ryuji after class tomorrow about the heist they will embark, he'll tell him to meet him in the courtyard. Akechi starts chuckling to himself "Now that I think about it, isn't that why you guys call it "steal your heart” right?"</p><p>Steal your heart? What's Akechi talking about? "Who told you that?" Akira questioned.</p><p>"Hmm? Wasn't it you? Wait, no. That can't be right. What in the world?" Akechi holds his head with his hand trying to think where he got that from.</p><p>"You ok Akechi? Is something the matter?"</p><p>"I'm sure it's nothing. Sorry for worrying you. That was weird wasn't it?" Akechi awkwardly laughs hoping Akira will join in. "Riiiiiight." Akira responded. The vibe is now awkward. Akechi can't look Akira in the eyes. His eye's were starting to dim.</p><p>"Maybe you should go now, you're probably tired after all the information I've given you. Wouldn't want you to forget!" Akechi tries to fake his smile but fails miserably. Akira feels bad, he can't just leave after Akechi feeling embarrassed about himself. He should cheer him up. </p><p>"Hey um, for some reason, I was feeling off today."</p><p>"Huh? What? oh I'm sorr-" </p><p>"But when you came along, you turned me on!" Akira then points both of his cuffed hands towards Akechi hoping to get a reaction out of him. </p><p>"Wh-what?" Akechi is no longer embarrassed but is absolutely confused. Akira thinks of another pick up line. "Are you a 45-degree angle? Because you're a cutie!" </p><p>Nothing but silence fills the room and Akira just made a fool out of himself. Now they’re both feeling embarrassed but that's short lived till he hears an ugly laugh from Akechi.</p><p>"Omg Akira! Hahahaha! What th-the hell is wro-wrong with you?! Ahahahaha!!" Akechi dropped his book on the ground as he holds his stomach. Akira feels proud of himself. Akechi is calming down so he'll be able to speak "That was the worst cheesy pick up line I have ever learned in my life! H-how could you read so much romance and not come up with a single good flirt! I can't believe you're this pathetic!" Ok the confidence is gone again.</p><p>"Hey, come on now, it's not that bad! Stop laughing you prick." Akira folded his arms to his chest and groaned.</p><p>"I pity the gal that would ever date you!" Akechi yells as he wipes a fake tear from his eye. "Hmm, what if I'm not into girls!?" </p><p>"Does it even matter? You're still gonna be the worst boyfriend ever. Especially with that charm of yours." </p><p>"Geez I just wanted to cheer you up, you don't have to make me feel horrible now."</p><p>"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Thank you for that." Akira was now satisfied that he cheered up Akechi. But he still wonders where he came up with that thought. "Steal your heart?" What does that mean? He probably read that in his shameful romances.</p><p>"You should really head back to your world now." </p><p>"Yeah, I'll be seeing you soon." Akira falls onto the steel bed and drifts asleep. Disappearing from the velvet room. </p><p>"45-degree angle cutie. That guy sure is something." Akechi bent over to grab the book he dropped. “Now that I think about it, wasn’t he suppose to stay longer?”</p><p>"Akechi is something the matter?" He could hear Igor call for him from above the stairs.</p><p>"Nothing! I was just reading something really cheesy!" Akechi looks forward to seeing Akira tomorrow night. But he really shouldn't get close to him. It will make his job harder.</p><p>----------</p><p>During class Akira felt his phone vibrate. He looks under his desk to check his phone so he won’t get in trouble. He checks his messages and Ryuji is the one who sent him a text.</p><p>CAPTAINCRUNCH: WHY U NAMED ME THIS!?!</p><p>Society: It suited you.</p><p>CAPTAINCRUNCH: REALLY THATS THE BEST YOU CAN COME UP WITH!?!?</p><p>Society: My comedy lvl is at its max.</p><p>CAPTAINCRUNCH: ANYWAYS I GOTTA TELL YAH SOMETHIN</p><p>CAPTAINCRUNCH: Sorry i didn't mean to cap it</p><p>Society: Really? Cause you type the way you sound.</p><p>CAPTAINCRUNCH: STFU!!! anyways I did some thinking </p><p>CAPTAINCRUNCH: Why don’t we get something out of takamaki???  </p><p>CAPTAINCRUNCH: I figure we can talk to her BFF for starters!!! Her name is suzui</p><p>CAPTAINCRUNCH: I tried talking to her but she flat out ignored me. But maybe you can???  </p><p>CAPTAINCRUNCH: You cant miss her! She has bruises and she wears a pink scrunchie.</p><p>Society: Wow. how direct of you. </p><p>CAPTAINCRUNCH: STFU!!! Look just try to convince her to talk to takamaki please...</p><p>Akira turned off his phone and listened through the lecture. After class he’ll meet up Ryuji in the courtyard once he finds the Suzui girl. With luck, he found the girl near the entrance of the courtyard. He just killed two birds with one stone. She looks just as worse than Mishima. He approached the girl and she spoke to him in a quiet voice. “Oh, um, I'm sorry. I’m in your way aren’t I?”</p><p>“Are you hurt?”</p><p>“Oh i-it’s nothing.” She looks down holding her arm tightly. She looks back up again and questions. “You don’t look familiar. A-are you that transfer student from class D?” Akira nods “Um, this might not be any of my business, but don’t let the rumors get to you, ok?</p><p>“They don’t bother me.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear. My best friend gets misunderstood too, just because of her looks. Ah, um, I’m sorry for dragging on.” She avoids her look from Akira “I have to go, I have practice.” Shit, he can’t ask for her help being in this state. He’ll have to let her go. Suzui walked off and Akira headed towards the courtyard to meet up with Ryuji.</p><p>----------</p><p>“Dammit!” Ryuji hits the soda machine with his right arm. </p><p>“I’m guessing it didn’t go well in your end?" Akira questions even though he already knows the answer.</p><p>“They all said the same thing Mishima said. At this rate we have to go to Kamoshida directly.”</p><p>“I think we should’ve started with that.”</p><p>“I know, I know. But seriously! Isn’t there something we could do? Akira remembers what Akechi said the other night about stealing a treasure from Kamoshida's palace. But how is he gonna convince Ryuji? “Maybe we should go and punish the king?”</p><p>“Huh I haven’t thought of that.” Just then a familiar voice yells at them. “Finally! I found you two!” Ryuji and Akira look around to find the voice but no one was around. “Over here!” a cat leaps onto the table and speaks again. “Don’t think your getting away after not paying me back from the help I gave” </p><p>“Morgana!?” Both Ryuji and Akira yelled at the same time.</p><p>“How dare you, up and leaving me the other day!” Oh yeah, Akira forgot that Morgana was helping them get through Kamoshida palace as long as they help him go through Mementos to regain his memories. But they didn’t have time to help a cat. They needed to stop Kamoshida as soon as possible. Akira is not a fan of multi-tasking. “Whoa Morgana! You’re actually a cat!” Ryuji says excitedly.</p><p>“I am not a cat! This is just the form I got from coming to this world! It was a lot of trouble trying to find you two!” Ryuji gasped “Wait, you came to our world!? Does that mean you have a phone?” Ryuji is probably talking about the navigation app, but this is a cat. How in the world can a cat use a phone? Akira questions Ryuji’s IQ.</p><p>“You don’t need one when you’re at my level. Anyways heard you guys are having trouble trying to stop Kamoshida. I could help, if only you stuck to your promise to help me find my memories!” Shit no! they need Morgana in order to do the heist. Ryuji immediatly covered Morgana’s mouth “SHH! Keep it down will yeah!” Akira and ryuji heard two teachers talking about how they needed to capture a cat that was on school premises. Ryuji stuffs Morgana in Akira's school bag as they headed to the rooftop, hoping they won’t get caught with Morgana.</p><p>“Don’t be so rough with me!” Ryuji drops Morgana onto the rooftop ground and responds. “Enough of that. I think we’re the only ones that could understand you ok. We’re not allowed to have pets in school so you got to be careful!”</p><p>“Fine by me” Morgana replied as he licked his fur. “Now that no one will bother us I think it’s time we discuss how we’re gonna infiltrate Kamoshida palace once more. I doubt we will be able to do it in one go. So be prepared to go everyday after school.”</p><p>“Everyday!? We have a life you know!” </p><p>“Not my problem. Look do you want to stop Kamoshida or what?!” Akira also does not want to go to Kamoshida palace. Every. Single. Day. He already knows what they need to do now too. Might as well tell them the information he got from Akechi. “Morgana we don’t need to go there everyday, I know what we need to do.” </p><p>Morgana raises an eyebrow to Akira. “Really? You didn’t seem to know how to even enter his palace without making a ruckus.” That is true, he can’t simply tell them that an albino teenager who's his warden told him they need to steal a treasure from Kamoshida’s palace out of the blue. Wait how old is Akechi anyways? Ugh! Focus! He needs to make a believe-able story or they’ll question his sanity.</p><p>“I um, investigated in my free time and I found out that the guards are hiding something. I think it’s a treasure of some sort.” Morgana was stunned “You went by yourself!? When? You weren’t exactly ship shaped from our last visit... IT WAS YESTERDAY!” Crap Akira thought to himself. He needs to think of something fast. Morgana and Ryuji are giving him odd looks. “I did investigate yesterday! Wh-when we were in th-the safe room! Yeah! I slipped out and snooped around. I’m pretty good at not being noticed, heh heh.” He hopes his fake story is believable. Morgana gave him a questionable look “I see, I underestimated you. You are correct there is a treasure we must steal however.” </p><p>----------</p><p>Morgana explained the same things Akechi told him last night but with more details. Apparently If we steal his treasure he will actually change and become a good person! Now this is a plan that not only will help the athletes but will even help change Kamoshida too! If we take his treasure, it will erase his palace, forcing him to change his heart. He’ll even forget that we were there since he’ll have no recollection of the palace. It will even force the person to confess their crimes! He’ll be arrested on the spot! This made Akira realize something. Akechi was telling the truth when he said “Steal your heart.” How could he possibly have known that? Does he know Akira’s future or something? If that’s the case then he really is not to be trusted or even underestimated. They also have to be careful not to kill Kamoshida as well. Anyone who dies in the metaverse dies in real life too. Can’t believe Akechi left that part out. Probably wants him dead so he didn't tell him, Akira joked to himself.</p><p>Akira was walking home, getting ready to talk to Akechi. He hopes Akechi will forget about the awful pick up lines he tried to cheer him up with. He headed outside to take the next subway but he heard a familiar voice that was speaking loudly on his right side. “Will you please give it a rest! I told you I’m not feeling up to it.” It was Ann. Akira went back inside the building but peaked his head out listening in on the conversation. Who’s she talking to? “Wait what!? That’s not what you promised! You call yourself a teacher!?” Shit she's talking to that scumbag. “This has nothing to do with Shiho” Ann looks frightened and upset at the same time. She crouches down as she hugs her knees. Akira decides to go up to her, to check if she was alright. She got startled and stood up and backed away from him. “Where you eavesdropping on me?”</p><p>“Not on purpose.” Akira lied as he scratched his head. He hopes he didn’t ruin their chance of getting close.</p><p>“Haven’t you heard of privacy?” Shit it’s too late he ruined his chance. “Sorry, I didn’t- I was out of line.” She wipes the tears on her face and ran off. Akira really shouldn’t bother chasing after her, it’s none of his business. But he can’t help shake the feeling of guilt if he doesn't at least try. He found her again crouched down crying near a pillar. Ann noticed him again. “Would you please leave me alone! Why are you following me!?” She really shouldn't be crying here. “Come on I’ll take you somewhere better.” </p><p>“Huh-” With no time to react he grabs her hand and drags her to a restaurant. Ann responds “I really don’t get you.” They were seated near a wall that made light from the evening sun shine brightly on Ann’s face. He can see the dried tears that we’re on her cheeks. “I don’t have anything to talk about with you. It was just an argument” </p><p>“You're clearly upset, I wasn’t just gonna leave you here and let you cry in the middle of the subway.”</p><p>“Well that wouldn’t have happened if you minded your own business.” </p><p>“I would have just walked past you if you weren’t so loud.” Ann didn’t respond and looked to the iced water the waitress gave them. “You’ve heard the rumours haven’t you? About how me and Kamoshida are “getting it on”?” Akira strighted his back making sure he doesn't act disrespectful to her by not looking interested when he is. “But that’s not true! I avoided giving him my number for the longest time, h-he wanted me to go to his place after this. She grabbed the napkin and crumpled it. “If I turn him down, he said he’d take Shiho off as a regular on the team.” Is Kamoshida blackmai- “I’ve been telling myself for the longest time that this is all for Shiho sake! I just- I just can’t take it anymore.” She leans back on the seat and looks down on the ground. It’s best not to respond to Ann at a time like this. Let her continue talking. “I’ve had enough of this! I absolutely hate him! But Shiho is my best friend.” She holds her chest as the fat tears come rushing through her eyes. “She’s all I have left at the sorry excuse of a school!” She’s sobbing now and people started looking at her direction. Akira glared at the crowd of people and they went back to their eating. “Tell me, what should I do.”</p><p>“I uh-” Akira tightens the grip he has on his knees wanting to tell her the plan of stopping him, but it’s too ridiculous to explain it to a normal person. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, it’s not your problem.” She wipes the tears on her face with the back of her hand. They remain in silence letting the sun go down as it turned dark and headed back outside without ordering anything to eat. “Thanks I needed that.” Ann finally spoke after the silence they had for half an hour. “I barely even talked to you and yet I said all that.”</p><p>“You needed someone to talk to, you can’t hold back all the hardships you’ve been going through.” </p><p>“Yeah you're right.” Ann had a faint smile on her face. “You're so weird, usually everyone just ignores me.” She tightens the grip on her school bag. “Are you really as bad a person as the rumors say you are?” </p><p>“Gossip really sucks in our school doesn't it.” Akira responded</p><p>“Yeah it really does, I don’t think you're a bad person at all. Maybe that’s why it was so easy talking to you. We both have the same problem.”</p><p>“Your Shiho said to make sure the rumours don’t get to me, same goes for you too.”</p><p>“She said that?” She looked at Akira wide eyed with a faint blush on her cheek. “I wish he’ll just forget about me, about everything.” She looks up to the sky “As if that would ever happen.” He wishes he could tell her it will, so she can release the stress she has in her heart. “Someday he will.”</p><p>“I wasn’t looking for a serious response.” She starts to walk off and tells Akira. “I’ll see you around sometime.” </p><p>They both waved off goodbye. Akira heads back to the subway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crisis Night And Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Suicide attempt</p><p>Akira and Ryuji now has a deadline to take down Komashida or there lives are screwed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Having to wake up at 9 am on a Wednesday to attend classes takes all the energy I have. Legit had 3 naps today. </p><p>Anyways I hope you all like this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“I really can’t understand you.” The formal man continues finishing up his coffee.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Whatever do you mean?” Akira pours the man another cup of coffee.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I mean, I know you already know my intentions with you. So why are you continuing being nice to me? Does the feeling of being killed anytime gets you off somehow?” The man drinks the freshly brewed cup.</i>
</p><p><i>“Why can’t I just be with the one I truly adore? You know how much you mean to me.” Akira leans into the counter placing a hand on the man’s cheek. His hand was swatted away.</i> </p><p>
  <i>“I really don’t understand you. If I don’t kill you someone else will. I rather you die by my hand then letting another retched being have your life.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Heh, you know exactly how I would like to die.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Even though I am supposed to kill you soon, I still respect you enough to not let you get killed by another.” The man gulps the last bit of coffee and heads towards the exit.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Before you go, I need to tell you something.” The man stops and looks towards Akira. The man's face is blurry; he can’t make out who he is.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I will always love you G-”</i>
</p><p>Akira suddenly woke up from his nap. He’s still on the last subway line that takes him home. Was that a dream? He thought every time he sleeps he would be at the velvet room. So what was different? He makes it back home and greets Sojiro. Sojiro just finished making Akira some dinner before he goes home for the night. Sojiro is still a bit cold hearted towards him but seeing as he still waits and cooks for him, he can tell he cares. He hopes he can get closer to him somehow. He really wants to learn how he makes coffee especially. His parents never had time to teach him how to make any type of dish. He only knows how to make instant noodles and fried eggs. He Hope's Sojiro won't neglect him like his parents did.</p><p>Akira went up stairs, brushed his teeth and changed to his pj’s. He fell onto his mattress breaking his back from the hard fall. He cracked a few bones when he stretched on his bed. He couldn't fall asleep automatically since he had a nap earlier on the subway. He really needs to find a job so he can buy stuff to do in his freetime. Took him about an hour to finally fall asleep and return to the velvet room.</p><p>----------</p><p>“Akira do you wish there was more to life than just this.” Akechi is lying down near the jail cell surrounded by books that Akechi brought to let Akira read. Akira leaning against the wall of his jail cell reading one of Akechi's mythology stories. “Then just what?” </p><p>“This!” He spread his hands from side to side and a stack of books fell to the ground. “Just waiting and listening to someone orders. Doing the same old routine.”</p><p>“Sounds like a you problem.” Akira ignored the whines of Akechi and tried to continue reading his book.</p><p>“Ugggh, You could at least be cooperative.” Akechi turns to face Akira still laying down but now his arm is resting behind his head. Akechi stares at Akira wanting his attention</p><p>“I barely know what you do all day. But now that I think about it I was meaning to ask you something.”</p><p>“Ask away. At least you keep me entertained.” </p><p>Akira tries to think of the many things he wishes to ask Akechi. He wants to ask a serious question since Akechi is in a bummed out mood “What exactly are you? You and Kamoshida’s shadow have the same golden eyes. Except you don’t act like he does. Ar-are you a shadow?” Akechi closes his eyes and thinks for a sec. “Well you could say I am a shadow but with human aspects, like I enjoy reading, I have emotions, I sleep and eat, I dont necessarily need to but I do it anyways."</p><p>“Then do you have any purpose on why you were created?”</p><p>“I think it’s because my master wants to understand what it's like being human.”</p><p>“So Igor is not human as well?” Akira puts his book down giving Akechi his full attention. </p><p>“No, he’s simply a doll, but he too wishes to be human as am I.”</p><p>“You're human to me.” Akira smiles to Akechi “Hmm.” Akechi turned back to lay flat on the ground and looked up at the ceiling. “So it does mean Igor is your dad.”</p><p>“I don’t want to think about it in that way, don’t make it sound like a fetish when I call him master.” Akechi looks at him with disgust. “Hey you wanna know something? Did you know I have siblings?” </p><p>“No you never mentioned it.”</p><p>“I have one brother and three sisters! And yet I never met a single one! Can you believe that?”</p><p>“How could that be? Are they not living with you right now?”</p><p>“I don’t know, apparently I’m the “newest one” that just means I’m just the youngest.”</p><p>“You're telling me you’ve been stuck in this room for your whole life? How old exactly are you?” Akira felt upset that Akechi siblings got to go off on their own and leave Akechi behind.</p><p>“As of this year I’m turning 18. My birthday is on June the second, if you're wondering.” He never would have expected the guy to be two years older than him. Wait a minute. </p><p>“Wait! You're telling me you’ve been stuck in here for eighteen years!? That's fucked up!”</p><p>“Actually I have no recollection of how long I’ve been in here. Forgive me but I have long term memory loss." Akechi bit his mouth enough that it looked like it would draw out blood. Why does he look ashamed for having memory loss?</p><p>"Huh, same goes for Morgana. Sorry you lost your memories."</p><p>Heh, don't give me pity. It won't be for long. Master has been helping me regain my memories, I just have to be patient.” Akira couldn’t think of anything to say and the only thing that came out of his mouth was “I’m sorry.” Both Akechi and Akira stare at each other. Akechi closed his eyes and smiled sweetly. “Seriously What are you sorry for? I hate it when people apologize for no reason.”</p><p>Akira was about to aplogize but closed his mouth shut before he pisses him off. “Do you think that’s why you're stuck here? for you're safety?”</p><p>“I suppose Igor would be concerned for me but I'm capable of defending myself.”</p><p>“Really now? You looked really scrawny to me.”</p><p>“I’m scrawny!? We practically have the same body type except, I don’t actually look like a used up toothpick.”</p><p>“Why do you always have to insult me?"</p><p>“Was I insulting you? I was just being honest.”</p><p>“Love you too bitch.” Akechi stood up and stretched his arms to the sky hearing a few cracks from his bones. “Well It’s time for you to head back to your own little world, while I rot away in mine.” Akira gets up from the floor and realizes he hasn’t finished his book yet. “Um, Akechi do you have a bookmark? I didn’t get to finish up.” Akira passes the book to Akechi “hmm? Oh! You're reading mythology, which part are you on?" Akechi thumbs the pages so he won’t lose it.</p><p>“Still on greek.” Akira settles in on the cold iron bed, he’s gotten used to the stiff bed by now. Akira falls asleep and disappears from the velvet room.</p><p>Akechi removed his thumb and replaced it with a bookmark. “Now what god were you reading? Nemesis huh. Seems you’ve been following in her footsteps. Let’s hope we don’t collide so soon.”</p><p>----------</p><p>The weather is so gloomy outside Akira watches the rain drip on the window, watching the drips of water race to the bottom with the other raindrops. He stopped listening to Mr Ushimaru’s lecture after half an hour in. His mind went to his desk after he felt something rattling inside. He looks to see what it is and Morgana's head pops out. Akira panicked and shoved him back in. “hey-!” </p><p>“Keep it down!” Akira whispered. Mr Ushimaru looks around the room “Did I hear a cat just now? Everyone starts looking around to find the feline. Morgana understood the situations he's in and retreated back further in the desk. “Is that rumoured cat still nearby somewhere?” Mr Ushimaru spoke to himself. Akechi pretends to drop his pencil and looks in his desk and talks to Morgana. “What are you doing here?” he whispers.</p><p>“I had nowhere else to go. Plus I need answers from you.” Morgana whispered back. Akira picks up his pencil and pretends to be looking for something in his desk. Morgana stares at Akira with a serious look and continues speaking “I know you didn’t leave the safe room. I’m good at remembering small details.”</p><p>“Didn’t you say you want us to recover your memory?” </p><p>“Ok listen that’s different! But that’s besides the point. I know you didn’t snoop around like you said you did. How did you know Kamoshida had a treasure? Who told you? I’m not cooperating with someone who I can't trust.” He can’t tell Morgana just yet it’s too complicated. He doesn't exactly know where to begin with him getting assistance from Igor and Akechi. “I’ll tell you in time. But not now. Please you'll get me in trouble.” Akira sat back down on his seat, pencil in hand. “You better, Don’t think I’ll forget this.” </p><p>"I promise." He Hope's that Morgana will believe him and not think he's making excuses. </p><p>A student sharpening their pencil near the trash can started yelling “Hey what’s that!?” Mr Ushimaru yells at the student. “Be quiet this is a very important lecture!” Another student yells “Oh my god! She’s going to jump!” Everyone alerted runs up to the nearest the window showed the courtyard. “Is that Suzui?” Mishima questions. Ann stands up horrified she ran up to the window, Akira went beside her and saw Suzui is standing near the edge of the school building as she falls over to the ground. “SHIHO!!” Ann screamed she ran down the stairs to get to Suzui. Akira follows after her and bumps into Ryuji. Ryuji nods to Akira and they both ran into the courtyard entrance but it’s already crowded with students. “Hey! Let me through!” Ryuji yells and pushes through. By the time they made it through the courtyard, the paramedics is already taken care of Suzui. She was on a stretcher, the paramedics tried to speak to her but, Suzui is not responding to them. Ann watches this all unfold and she starts to sob. “What the hell is wrong with these people'' Ryuji glares at all the students who are taking videos and pictures. One of the paramedics start speaking to thw crowd of students “We need someone to go with her! Are there any teachers around or anyone who knows her?” Ann wipes the fat tears from her eyes and volunteers to be at Suzui's side. The ambulance drives away and they can hear in the far distance Mishima cry out “No, no! He couldn’t have.” Mishima runs off and Ryuji notices. “Hey, wasn’t Mishima acting weird. He knows something and this time we're gonna make him talk!” Akira agrees as they run off to catch Mishima.</p><p>They cornered Mishima down the hall, Ryuji grabbed Mishimas arm roughly. “Ow! That hurts!” </p><p>“Why’d you run off like that!?” Ryuji yells at his ear. Akira noticed that Morgana is climbing up onto the lockers as he watches the two argue. “SHE JUMPED AND TRIED TO KILL HERSELF” Ryuji punched the locker almost knocking over Morgana off.</p><p>“P-please ! L-l-leave me a-alone.” </p><p>“Just tell us the fucking truth Mishima!” Akira yells at Mishima as well. He was furious at Mishima. At all the students who would not stand up for themselves. This wouldn’t have happened if they'd just confessed! Ryuji calming down tries to speak in a serious voice “Look we ain’t tryin’ to get you busted. We won’t say you talked either!” Mishima shaked and cried as he confesses why Suzui tried to commit suicide “Suzui. S-she was called out by Mr Kamoshida!!” Mishima holding his hands on his head letting the tears fall to his cheeks.</p><p>“Wait what?” Ryuji asks.</p><p>“I was called by him a number of times too, to-to the teacher’s room. It wasn’t just me or Suzui either. He’d nominate a student when he was in a bad mood and hit us!”</p><p>“So the punishment rumour was real!?”</p><p>“He suddenly called Suzui out of the blue! She didn’t make any mistakes or anything! He was more irritated than usual, he must’ve been worse than usual too.”</p><p>“He didn’t! THAT SON OF A BITCH!” Ryuji ran off. Akira and Mishima rushed to the PE facility room Akira and Mishima walked in as Ryuji started yelling “You bastard! What did you do to that girl!” Kamoshida didn’t even look at Ryuji and responded “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“DON’T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!” Ryuji kicks a chair towards Kamoshida and He gets up. “That is enough Sakamoto!”</p><p>Mishima spoke up. “What you did, wasn’t coaching.”</p><p>“What did you say?” Kamoshida glares at him.</p><p>“You ordered me to call Suzui in here. I can only imagine what you did with her.” Mishima wiped the tears of his face.</p><p>“You're going on and on about things you dont have proof on.” Kamoshida walked closer to Mishima but Ryuji blocked him from getting closer. “Basically, you’re simply making these claims because you can’t make it to the regular team right?” Kamoshida smirks and glares at Mishima.</p><p>“That’s not what this is about!” Mishima glared back.</p><p>“Even if it is as you imagine it to be, hypothetically speaking what exactly are you gonna do about it.” Kamoshida countered </p><p>“Report you ass!” Ryuji jabbed at Kamoshida 's chest. Kamoshida chuckled. He backed away and returned to his desk. Kamoshida talked in a mocking tone “We just received a call from the hospital.” Kamoshida smiles sinisterly “Suzui’s in a coma and her chances of recovering are slim. She won’t be able to testify against me, what a shame. Oh poor Suzui, I hear there is no chance of getting better.” All three of them even Morgana are wide eyed. This can’t be. This-this can't be true! “YOU BASTARD IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, SHE'D WOULDN’T BE IN THE HOSPITAL.” Ryuji slammed his fist on Kamoshida’s desk. Akira pulled Ryuji away before his fist meets the scumbag’s face. </p><p>“Alright that’s enough!” Kamoshida slammed both his arms on his desk and stood up and pointed to all of them. “Everyone who’s present right now will be expelled! I’m reporting all of you at the next board meeting!” They go wide eyed again. If Akira gets expelled he’s done for. This is his last chance of having a future. If he’s kicked out again-! The world is spinned around him. walls begin to blear and a loud ringing screamed in his ear. “You can’t do that! I did nothing wrong!” Mishima yelled in a panicked voice. </p><p>“Don’t act so innocent. You threatened me too Mishima you’re just as responsible.” </p><p>“H-Huh?” Mishima legs are wobbling</p><p>“To think you didn’t know why I kept a talentless nobody on my team. You act like you're the victim, but you're the one who leaked Kurusu's criminal record.” Huh? Akira couldn’t comprehend what left Kamoshida's mouth. Akira turned his head barely able to speak out words “Mi-Mi-Mishima?” Ryuji also stared at Mishima hoping that this was all lie. Ryuji knows Mishima! He would never do that to someone. “He forced me to do it. I had no choice.” Mishima fell to his knees unable to look up at them. Mishima never felt so ashamed of himself up until this very moment. He would have never thought that his actions would have consequences towards him. Kamoshida laughed at the pathetic state of all of them. “You’re all done for. Your futures are mine to take. Now get out of my sight!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Butterflies and Panthers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira, Ryuji and Morgana investigates where the treasure is hidden. Unknowingly Ann does her own investigation as well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been practicing my art on photoshop last night and ohhh boy its gonna be hard finding the right brush since there's so many!!! </p><p>As always hope you enjoy this chapter and the upcoming ones too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We can’t waste any time” Ryuji banged his head against the brick wall. “We gotta destroy that son of a bitches palace already!” Ryuji banged his head again.</p><p>“That’s not a good way to handle stress.” Akira commented as he stroked Morgana's fur. “Stop treating me like a pet!” Morgana said as he purrs and leans into Akira’s touch more. “Don’t worry Ryuji, we will get his treasure before he can expel us. Just try to relax.” Akira acted cool but he is secretly screaming on the inside. </p><p>“Is it true that you're all gonna be expelled?” Ann snuck behind them. She looked so terrible, Akira can’t even imagine what she was going through after witnessing her friend attempt suicide. She is a really strong for holding in all her hardships. Akira spoke in a gentle voice. “Takamaki you’re back. How’s Suzui?”</p><p>“She’s in a coma but the doctors said they have no idea when she’ll be able to wake up.” Ann looked to Akira. Ryuji entered the conversation as well “How’d ya know we're getting expell- actually no. I already know the answer.” Ryuji looked down on the ground as he gritted his teeth. “Why are you here? Don’t tell me you came all this way just to tell us this.” Ryuji said a bit aggressively. </p><p>“No, I came here because I want to join you guys on taking down Kamoshida.” Ann countered and stood tall. “I can’t just sit back and do nothing after what he’s done to Shiho!” </p><p>Ryuji, Akira and Morgana all looked at each other. They all know they can’t simply tell her that they're goning to infiltrate a castle, battle shadows and steal Kamoshida heart. It sounds like some jrpg series. Akira has to put her down politely “Takamaki, I appreciate the help, but we already have a plan. You don’t need to worry yo-” </p><p>“Please I need to do something! I can’t let him get away with this! I need to do this for Shih-!”</p><p>“Don’t get in our WAY!” Ryuji yelled at Ann. Ryuji speaks his mind all the time but this is not the time to be direct. Ann startled by Ryuji out burst ran away. Akira swore he saw tears forming around her eyes. “Ryuji. What the hell?” Akira is still stunned with Ryuji's unnecessary behavior. “That was harsh” Morgana spoke with a frown on his face.</p><p>“She would have continued persuading you if I didn't say anything, Alright. We can’t take her to that place.” Akira and Morgana remained silent. “Come on let’s get this over with.” Ryuji walked off. </p><p>--------</p><p>The three of them all went to the alley that was close to the school. Ryuji Is surprised that he had the navigation app on his phone now. Akira made a fake hypothesis that it probably was installed on his phone because he now has a persona. Luckily Akira didn't have to explain why he thought that because Ryuji agreed with him. “Alright let’s return to the bizarro world!” They all haven’t noticed that Ann was stalking them from behind. Ann whispered to herself “So they really are gonna do something.”</p><p>Ryuji told the navigation app to return to the castle and the world started to warp. “What the-!” Ann was caught into the warping. Akira, Ryuji and Morgana ran past Ann and marched their way into the palace. Before they could proceed going through the secret back entrance Ann ran up to them. “T-Takamaki!? W-what are you doing here!?” Ryuji yelled in a startled voice. “How am I supposed to know!?” Ann yelled back. “Seriously what’s going on!? Where’s the school!? Why are you guys dressed like that!?” Ann is looking everywhere trying to understand what's happening. Akira looked at Morgana and saw his mouth wide open and tiny bits of drool on his lips. He can imagine hearts floating around his head cause that’s the face you make when you find love at first sight. Morgana shook his head and whispered to Ryuji “Maybe she was dragged here with us with that navigation app.”</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?” Ann pointed at Morgana and pulled Akira in front of herself to protect her from him. Morgana's mouth dropped once again, he looked like he just got shot ten times. “Takamaki. This is Morgana, he's my cat.” Morgana's face of shock turned to anger in the matter of seconds. “I. Am. Not. A cat! I’m a human! I just need to regain my memories so I can return back to being human!”</p><p>“Oh it’s nice to meet you?” She went in front of Akira to get a better look at Morgana “Wow you look really weird for a cat.” </p><p>“Hey I told you I’m not a cat!” Morgana looked like he was gonna tear up from frustration “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend you.”</p><p>“That’s fine, just- Wait you can understand me?” Morgana said with a thinking pose. “I guess people will understand what I’m saying when they're in the metaverse. Interesting.” </p><p>“Ok enough! Takamaki you need to leave it’s dangerous here!” Ryuji yelled at Ann.</p><p>“Dangerous!? Seriously what is this place! I won’t leave until you do!”</p><p>“Ugh, we gotta force her out. Akira lend me a hand.” He waves over to Akira “But I feel bad.” </p><p>“Seriously? Come on.” Akira pushes Ann back and Ryuji pushes her tailbone that is questionable close to her- “AH!! Ryuji, where are you touching!” </p><p>“Whoa, sorry, I didn’t mean to- hey that’s not important! Just leave so we can make this easier!”</p><p>“No!” Ann struggles to remove Akira and Ryuji off her.</p><p>----------</p><p>“We need to be careful when using that app of yours.” Morgana nagged. Akira knows that Ann will most likely bombard them with questions when they return to school tomorrow. He hopes he has the mentality for it all. “We need to get over this fast. If Takamaki found out about this in a matter of a week, who knows how much more people will find out” Ryuji stated.</p><p> Morgana went to snoop around the castle entrance to see how much shadows they were gonna deal with. Ryuji and Akira stayed outside chatting amongst themselves. “So now we’re phantom thieves, bet ya didn’t expect to be doing this when you came to Tokyo.” Ryuji lightly punched Akira’s arm. “Not one bit.” Akira replied. He looked around and saw the pale blue butterfly fluttering around. He hears something coming from it but it’s too quiet. “Ryuji, I'll be right back. I need to do something for a bit.” Ryuji goes wide-eyed and Akira ran after the butterfly “Hu-HUH?? Shouldn’t we go together? It’s not safe!” </p><p>“Don’t worry I’ll be right back!”</p><p>----------</p><p>Akira searched for the pale butterfly, he eventually found the butterfly sitting near the castles window. The butterfly fluttered down to Akira, he lifts his hand for the butterfly to land on. The butterfly spoke in a gentle voice “Akira we need your help. This is not the world you once knew.” butterfly sounds like a young girl, her voice was very timid but relaxing. 

</p><p>“What do you mean?” Akira questioned.</p><p>“You will soon understand in due time but, in order to restore what was once yours, you need Akechi to believe in you. Do not fail him once again, for he holds the key to all your answers.” The pale blue butterfly starts to take off again and flutter around Akira in a circle.</p><p>“I-I don’t understand? What is he keeping from me?” Akira doesn't understand what this mysterious girl is saying. Who is this girl? Why does he need to get closer with Akechi? What answers does he hold? Akira is watching the butterfly spin in the sky as it starts to fly away. </p><p>“He is the same as you, both of your lives were taken from you. He is being chained and only you can break him free and save yourselves from your destiny."</p><p>"Please Akira. Save us.”</p><p>The butterfly disappears into nothingness. Akira holds his head with his hand “What just happened?” </p><p>----------</p><p>He walked back to Ryuji hoping Morgana did not know he left but, Morgana was with Ryuji waiting for his return. “Where have you’ve been!? We were worried about you! AND YOU!” Morgana jumps up and pulls Ryuji's ear.</p><p>Ryuji almost fell to the ground but kept his balance “OW! The hell!?” </p><p>“Why did you let him wander off!” Morgana yelled at Ryuji.</p><p>“I just needed to investigate something. It was nothing.” Akira defended Ryuji.</p><p>The thieves discussed having code names so the shadows and the cognition shadow of Kamoshida won’t know that they are the ones that infiltrated his palace. Akira codename is Joker, Ryuji is Skull and Morgana is Mona. Akira wanted Mona to be Mona Lisa but he got called out for being on the same level of stupidity as Ryuji.</p><p>Akira somehow knew his code name was going to be Joker.</p><p>He’s been having major deja vu.</p><p>Akira was not able concentration through out their heist for Kamoshida's treasure, his mind kept thinking about the conversation he had with the butterfly girl. Is he having hallucinations? Was he starting to get paranoid of Akechi? No. That can’t be right. The butterfly told him to make Akechi believe in him? What does that mean? He failed him before? He only met him a week ago! Akira is very conflicted. He can’t just listen to the girl. He doesn't even know who she is! But why does his guts tell him he needs to listen to her.</p><p>His heart is telling him to save her but, where is she?</p><p>He felts so frustrated that he didn’t notice a shadow charging right at him! It was too late and shadow cut his left arm when Akira tried to block the attack.</p><p>“Joker, pay attention!” Morgana yelled as he used garu on the shadow, killing it instantly.

</p><p>“You alright man? You seem really out of it.” Ryuji helped Akira stand up again. “I’m sorry” Akira apologizes.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get this over with and maybe we can go back to that ramen restaurant. I’ll pay for us this time!” Ryuji pats Akira on the back. </p><p>"That'll be great" Akira responded with a fake smile. It worked since Ryuji grinned back.</p><p>Akira frowned when the two weren't watching him. "Why is this happening to me?" Akira told himself like he wanted someone to answer.</p><p>----------</p><p>Akira, Ryuji and Morgana found another safe room and discussed on the numerous amount of shadow that has increased for the last couple of rooms. It was odd since there weren't as many from the beginning. What changed? Were they closer to Kamoshida’s treasure?</p><p>Ryuji was still confused on how to get the treasure. Morgana called him a moron again and reminded him that they needed an infiltration route before they can find the treasure. They can’t just go in and out of the palace. They needed a secure route that would lead them straight to the treasure and safely to the exit with out alerting to many shadows. They also needed to make Kamoshida aware they are stealing it in order for it to appear making it harder to move around faster since every shadow will be on high alert.</p><p>It’s sort of suspicious of Morgana to have so much knowledge of the metaverse even though he has amnesia but, Akira trusted Morgana more than he trusted Akechi and Igor. He was going to have to change that mindset for Akechi though because, of that girl he doesn't even know the name of. He just wants to confront Akechi and demand answers but knowing Akechi, it won't be that easy.</p><p>Suddenly They heard commotion coming from outside of the door. The thieves leaned closer to the door cupping their ears to hear the conversation better. “Still, why was the princess in such an odd place? I could have sworn we were pursuing the reading of an intruder.” The voice's are coming from Kamoshida’s knights. “Doesn't matter now. We must take her back to Kamoshida now!” The other Knight said.</p><p>“Who’s this princess they’re talking about? Think she's hot?” Ryuji asked the gang. “Ryuji now's not the time to be horny. I should probably look into this.” Morgana said as he walked outside of the safe room.</p><p>When Morgana left Ryuji asked Akira “Hey Joker, I Know you're tired as I am but I got to ask. What were Investigating.” </p><p>“A butterfly.” There's no need to lie this time. What's wrong with chasing a butterfly?</p><p>“ARE YOU FOR REAL!?” Ryuji was expecting something much cooler than just some butterfly.</p><p>“Skull I swear to god!” Morgana came back ready to beat up Ryuji for being too loud.</p><p>“How many times I have to tell that thick skull of yours. Not. So. LOUD!” Morgana whispered screamed. 

</p><p>“I seriously am not that loud like you say I am!”  Ryuji crossed his arms, not looking at Morgana. “Whatever, we have bigger problems because Lady Ann is captured by shadows!” Lady Ann? Does he mean Ann Takamaki? 

</p><p>“Why do you call Takamaki Lady Ann?” Akira questioned. Morgana's face became beat red and Akira swears he can see steam coming out his cat ears. “N-Nothing! Look w-we’ve gotta go rescue her!”</p><p>“Wait what? We sent her home earlier!” Ryuji looks out the safe room door to trying to spot Ann. 

</p><p>“Lady Ann does indeed have the app! It’s the only way she could have gotten back in.” Morgana pulled Ryuji back in the safe room.

</p><p>“Dammit! We let her out for her own safety, and she just came back in on her own.” Ryuji leaned on the door placing his hands on his knees as he slid down the door to the floor.</p><p>“Come on! Skull let’s rescue her.”</p><p>----------</p><p>They searched through the hallways and heard Ann yell to the guards “What’s all this about! Seriously. I’m calling the cops!” She was in the hallway with the armored statues. The thieves ran quickly and quietly as they could to Ann voice. They were gonna barge in but Morgana told them to wait till his command. The thieves open door a bit to see what's happening to Ann.</p><p>Ann was tied up against the wall and soldiers were guarding her. The place looked like some bdsm chamber but minus the bdsm equipment replaced with candles and naked ladies on the floor. They watched as the scene unfolds.</p><p>“So this is the intruder.” Kamoshida came into view. Ann had a shocked face. “Kamoshida?”</p><p>Then a lady came into view wearing nothing but a bikini. “WHOA.” Ryuji and Morgana whispered with drool on their mouths. Akira felt a blush on his cheek, he didn't want to stoop low to these two levels. Akira looked closer at the lady and gasped. “Is that another Ann!?” He whispered to Morgana and Ryuji. The two looked closer and it was indeed another Ann.</p><p>“EWWW! WHAT THE-” Ryuji yelled loudly and was hit on the head by Morgana's paw “Shut up you blockhead!” Ryuji rubbed the spot Morgana hitted him.</p><p>“Who’s that! More importantly what is this place? Why’s the school turned into a castle? And what the hell are you wearing” Ann asked looking like she was about vomit. Akira doesn't blame her it also makes him gag every time when he see shadow Kamoshida.</p><p>Kamoshida glared at Ann “How dare you mistook my Ann for someone like her? This wretched being is not wanted in my world of desires.” Kamoshida criticized the shadow soldiers. “Wait is this some red light district?” Ann is trying her best to remove the cuffs on her wrist. “What a lively slave, let see how long she’ll last.” </p><p>“This isn’t funny! Enough with the bullshit, Kamoshida!” She was starting to get aggravated. </p><p>“The girl’s decided to tell me off. What do you think of this?" The girl walks up to Kamoshida side and caresses his chest as she draws circles with her index finger.</p><p>“No one should ever talk to down to the mighty and handsome Kamoshida. Talking back is totally unforgivable.” Kamoshida places his arm around the shadow Ann waist. Akira feels disgusted that this is how he sees Ann, like she’s some slut. The Ann he’s knows is nothing like this! How dare this bastard only see her for her looks.</p><p>“Then in that case, the punishment is death.” The golden armored shadow walked up to Ann pointing his gigantic sword to her throat.</p><p> Here we go again. “Ok we need to go now!” Morgana yelled.</p><p>They barged in the room “KAMOSHIDA YOU SON OF A-!” Ryuji almost tripped over the ladies that were on the floor “BITCH!” Ryuji finished his curse to Kamoshida as he stepped over the ladies.

</p><p>Akira looked around the room of ladies and realized he knew some of these girls faces from his school. Is Kamoshida see’s all the ladies in the volleyball team?</p><p>“Sakamoto? What are you doing here!? Get me out!” Ann yelled to Ryuji. “Sure thing right after I deal with this guy!” He pointed his iron pipe toward Kamoshida.</p><p>“Just when I was about to start enjoying myself. You three always have to ruin the mood.” Kamoshida turned to look at Ann “Ahhh, I get ya’. You thieves came here because you’re pissed at me. It’s not my fault she jumped. You were so reluctant to throw yourself at me that I had Suzui take your place.” </p><p>“YOU BASTARD!!” Ryuji charged to Kamoshida about to swing his pipe to his head, but the golden knight blocked his attack and made Ryuji jump back before the knight chopped him into two.</p><p>“Take one more step and I’ll kill her on the spot.” Kamoshida threated the thieves.</p><p>Shit they need to think fast. Akira thought. He looked at Ann and saw that her head was hung low. Is she giving up? “How shall I dismantle you? Should we start with your clothes~” Kamoshida walked up to Ann and he placed his hands on her cheeks and on her hips.</p><p>“Don’t you fucking touch her!” Akira shot a bullet near Kamoshida head cutting some of his curly hair. “You little prick! Guards take him down.”</p><p>The thieves are all ready to battle the soldiers. Akira looks to Ann to check if that bastard is still near her. She still lifeless after what Kamoshida said to her.</p><p>“Ann are you really gonna believe what this bastard has to say? Or are you gonna take justice for what he did to Shiho!”</p><p>Ann looked Akira “You’re right. I can’t believe I let this piece of shit toy with me. I’ve had enough of this!” Ann looked at Kamoshida dead in the eyes “YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE TO SHIHO!!” Then Ann gasping and screaming. Ann is struggling in pain. A ladies voice is speaking to her. 

</p><p>“No way is Lady Ann?” Morgana questioned.</p><p>"No way!" Ryuji stopped hitting the knight with his pipe and was stunned by Ann.</p><p>"Welcome to the Phantom thieves Ann." Akira congratulated their new member.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sleep Is For The Weak and Deadly Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira has the brilliant idea to not see Akechi by not sleeping anymore.<br/>He doesn't last one night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Canada day!! Yes I'm Canadian!</p><p>Anyway It's reading week for me so I don't have to worry about school even tho I have so much homework to hand in ;_;<br/>Sorry about not updating so soon again. Mental health problems and all... but! I'm not giving up!<br/>After finishing this fic I might do a fanfic on danganronpa possible like a dating show or highschool au. Will see~~</p><p>Anyways as alway's hope you like this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thieves returned to the real world and Ann was still embarrassed that her panther outfit felt too revealing. Morgana is watching Ann with dreamy eyes from Akiras school bag. Ryuji came back from the soda machine and brought the group some drinks. They sat on a bench talking amongst themselves as they waited for the train. “Have you calmed down Lady Ann?” Morgana spoke. “Morgana, right? So I’m really talking to a cat. This is so weird.” Ann petted Morgana's head. “Wait I’m sorry! You're not a cat! Right?” She backed away hoping she didn’t offend him. “It’s only natural that you’re treating me like a cat. You can still pet me. Just don’t let this idiot touch me, wouldn’t want his stupidity to rub off on me.” Morgana glanced at Ryuji. “Why are you always so mean? What have I ever done to you?” Ryuji complained.</p><p>“Still mad at you for ditching me in our last visit to the palace. Nah just kidding, I’m just a very honest person.” </p><p>“You're not a person you’re a ca-” Morgana grabbed Ryuji with his claw and started scratching him. Akira moved away from Ryuji so that Morgana cannot inflicted by Morgana's claws anymore. “That hurt!” Ryuji yelled as he felt the scratched wounds swell up on his face. “You started it!” Ann defended Morgana.</p><p>As the group argued among themselves, Akira had time to think to himself. He was gonna face Akechi once again. He doesn't feel like he has the guts to see him, but why? Why now after hearing from the butterfly girl does he feel so anxious? He was already talking with Akechi with the feelings of suspicion and keeping him at a safe distance but now? Now he feels that the butterfly is telling him to be close with the warden. Get all "buddy-buddy" with him. What does she mean that he's chained? Is Akechi a prisoner as well? He’s a warden. He’s the one who guards the prisoners, this makes no sense.  

</p>
<p>
  <i>“This is not the world you once knew."</i>
</p><p>Akira can’t understand what she said in the beginning too. This not the world he once knew?</p><p>“Akira. Hey Akira! Were you even listening!?” Ann is waving her hands close to his face to get his attention. “Oh, I’m sorry I was just thinking.” He was now focused on what's going on around him now.</p><p>“I was asking to exchange numbers? So we can keep in contact on how we're going to take down this dirtbag.” She was showing her phone. She had a clear phone case with a polaroid photo of her and Suzui and a plastic cherry strap attached at bottom. He typed his number down and gave it back to Ann. “I guess I should be going now. I need to catch the train on the other side to get back to my place so I”ll be seeing you guys tomorrow!” She waved goodbye and walked off. </p><p>“Oh Lady Ann. What a magnificent woman.” Morgana sighs. He leans into Akira's shoulder. "Why do you like Takamaki so much now Morgana?" Akira asked.</p><p>"Wait, you like that demon!?" Ryuji said in disbelief. 

"Wasn't it obvious that Morgana has been going gaga over Ann?" Akira questioned.

 “She is not a demon! She’s an absolute angel! From the way she looks to her golden heart. She has captured my never dying love.” </p><p>“Dude please, you're gonna make me vomit.”</p><p>“Ugghh! I’m so done with you.” Morgana hung his head over and his ears flopped down a bit. “Anyways It won’t be safe being in the metaverse all the time. So, I’ll need someone to take care of me.” </p><p>“Can’t have cats at my place. My moms allergic.” Ryuji scratched his head.</p><p>“FOR THE LAST- you know what never mind. I wasn’t gonna pick you to begin with. I was gonna nominate Akira anyways.” He said with a sheepish smile. Morgana went closer to Akira's ear and whispered “Plus you still haven’t told me your little secret.” 

</p>
<p>Oh no.</p><p>----------</p><p>Akira arrived in Leblanca just in time before closing hours. A girl wearing ripped up tights and a teal spider dress is sitting in the first booth drinking a coffee at night. She doesn't look like the type of person to be in this establishment. “Good evening.” Akira greeted the goth adult. “Akira, stop bothering the customer. I’m sorry doc.” Sojiro scolded.  “I don’t mind. I was just leaving anyway.” Just like that she exited.</p><p>“Heh, bet you didn’t expect that lady to be running our neighborhood clinic. Her name is Tae Takemi. Heard she does crappy examination and makes homemade medicine. I haven’t been there myself but in case you’re injured go to her not me.” Sojiro removed his apron and places it on the coat hanger. “Head up stairs and get some rest. I'll close up shop.” </p><p>“Hey we should check it out! Maybe we can buy some medicine when we go to the palace!” Morgana whispered to Akira through the bag. “Hmm did I hear a cat?” Sojiro questioned. Akira ran up the stairs before he’s found out. “Ugh, that boy better make sure that cat doesn't interfere with my business.” Sojiro is a sucker for cats. He knows it’s bad for a restaurant to have one. 

</p>
<p>“I might need to talk with-” Sojiro heard Morgana let out a loud meow. “Ah fuck it.” Sojiro prepared making a meal for the feline. </p><p>----------</p><p>Akira places Morgana on his bed. Morgana jumped out and looked around. “What the!? For a cool headed guy I would have never expected you to live like this.” Akira fell back onto his bed and Morgana hopped on his chest. “Time for you to confess Akira.” No he was too tired so much happened today.</p><p>He wants to sleep. Wait no he doesn't. He can’t face Akechi. Not today, definitely not today! </p><p>“Ok I’ll tell you! Only if you let me not sleep tonight.” Morgana's ears flicker and turns his head in confusion. “That's an odd request.”</p><p>“It will make sense when I explain my story.”</p><p>Akira told Morgana from his first visit up to his last visit. He told Morgana how he ended up having a criminal record, Igor rehabilitating him from his ruin, Akechi guarding him, talking to him, questioning him, reading with him, laughing with him. Damn he didn't realize how much he spent with Akechi even though he wanted to avoid him. He spent more time with Akechi then he did with his bro Ryuji. Akira explained to Morgana that he asked Akechi beforehand on how to defeat Kamoshida and he provided the info on his treasure. That's why he knew what to do before Morgana suggested it. Morgana at first did not believe Akira about all this but it’s too complicated to come up with this type of story so he believed his story. Sojiro came up the stairs to feed Morgana. He was a bit disappointed for Morgana already have a name since he wanted to name him. Sojiro left to go home leaving Akira to wash the dishes downstairs. </p><p>Akira ate a late night snack and Morgana layed on the counter. He told Morgana the reason he went off on his own before entering the palace to chase off the pale bright blue butterfly. It was similar to Akechi crow in the dungeon. Why was Akechi a crow back then? Was there a connection between the butterfly and Akechi's crow-?</p><p>Morgana snapped him from his train of thought when he asked further question with the girl riddle. They were both trying to figure out the message she gave him but they were both stumped on what it meant. Morgana suggested that they might find some answer on how to save the girl if they go to the metaverse. Akira hopes to help soon.</p><p>“You really believe that Akechi guy is not to be trusted?” Morgana licked his paws.</p><p>“Yes and I’m too mentally exhausted to go back there.” Akira takes another bite of Sojiros homemade curry.</p><p>“I don’t blame you but you’ll be more metally exhausted if you don’t sleep too.” Morgana frowned.</p><p>“Just this one time. I’ll go to sleep tomorrow.”  </p><p>“Well if you do sleep it won’t be my fault cause I’m already fast asleep.” That being said Morgana yawned and went back upstairs to bed. </p><p>---------</p><p>Akira feels like hell. It’s 4 am and he already drank two cups of coffee. He’s on his third one but he can still feel his eyelids falling down. His body is begging him to sleep, he’s been watching netflix on his phone for hours and he’s almost done a full season of Brooklyn 99. He refuses to see Akechi today. He doesn't care that Akechi will ask what happened to him on his next visit, just not today. Akira gets flashes of Suzui falling off the building this morning. He did not want to remember that. His mind is making go to dark places if keeps staying up like this. He hopes Suzui will wake up soon even if her chances are slim. Akira rests his head on the counter watching the next episode play. His vision starts to get blurry. His eyes keep falling down, Akira tries his best to force them up but after a while he can’t bring them up any longer.</p><p>
  <i>“Akira do you really think I should tell her when she wakes up?” Ann and Akira are sitting on the wooden fence, watching the ducks eat the bread they tossed to them. “What if she rejects me. I don’t think I have the courage to tell her” Ann leans her head on Akira's shoulder.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You need to tell her Ann. Or I’ll dress up as a doctor and give her a diagnosis of your confession.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“If you do that, we're done being friends.” Ann pouted. “She's just so dear to me. What if she does reject me and stops being friends with me because I’m into girls?”</i>

<i>Akira sighed "Ann I’ve known all the stories of you and Suzui spending time together and from what I remember she's an open minded and kind hearted girl.” Akira throws more pieces of bread to the ducks.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“How did you tell ------ your feelings?” Akira looked to Ann. She was tossing some bread to the crows that were watching them. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Don’t you already know how me and ------ Got together?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Tell me again. It’s cute when you talk about ------.You get so happy when you talk about him.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Well fine, Afte- --- ------ we -------- ---------------- and -------------------------------------------</i>
</p><p>Akira gasped and woken up panicked. He looked around the room he was still sitting on the counter watching netflix. He checked the time and it was only ten minutes he's been asleep. If Akira could guess, When Akira naps he has dreams? No that can’t be a dream. It didn’t feel like a dream. Akira can’t remember what he’s been dreaming but he knows Ann was involved. Akira went back to brewing more instant coffee. </p><p>----------</p><p>Akira is dying. This lecture is making him wanna sleep so badly. He keeps rapidly blinking because his body is trying to shut down. Akira is the type of person who would sleep all day, so this is having a toll on his body. His phone vibrates. Akira unlocks his phone to see Ann joined the group chat.  Akira also noticed Ryuji changed his name.</p><p>KittyBondage: Hey!! WHo named me this!?</p><p>KICKASSCAPTAIN: Most likely Akira he sucks at names.</p><p>I Am Society: Listen I’m the master of nicknames.</p><p>Morgana was watching Akira text from his phone and commented on Akira last text “No you’re not, you tried code naming me Mona Lisa. It makes no sense, I'm a boy.” Akira rolled his eyes “All of you are no fun.”</p><p>KittyBondage: How can I change it back!?</p><p>KICKASSCAPTAIN: Actually…. I don’t wanna tell ya!!!</p><p>KittyBondage: Sakamoto!</p><p>KICKASSCAPTAIN: Anyways just wanna remind you were meeting on the rooftop!!!</p><p>KittyBondage: Wait, you can still access that place?</p><p>I Am Society: Yeah, you just break the window with a brick and open the door through the other side.</p><p>I Am Society: It’s like magic.</p><p>KittyBondage: YOU GUYS BEEN BREAKING IN AND ENTERING?</p><p>KICKASSCAPTAIN: HE'S LYING!!!</p><p>KICKASSCAPTAIN: I HAVE THE SPARE KEY!!!</p><p>Akira giggled too loudly “Hey Akira Kurusu!” Mr.Ushimaru yelled. Before Akira could react a chalk was thrown at him right in the middle of his forehead. Everyone in the classroom was holding in their laughter. “This is a place of learning. Pay attention. Kids these days have no respect for their elders.” His head stung and he can hear Morgana and Ann trying their best not to laugh out loud. </p><p>---------- </p><p>During their group meeting on the rooftop, Morgana appointed Akira to be the leader of the thieves. Morgana already told him yesterday that he will be leader to begin with because he can gather information from Igor and Akechi and he is the important one since he wields more than one persona. Morgana told them they should find supplies that can be helpful during their missions. Ann told Ryuji and him to stop calling each other by her last name since it was too formal now. Ryuji said the same thing to her. They left to find supplies for Monday. Akira never actually went out to explore the city since he was occupied with school. Except for that one time Ryuji took him to the ramen restaurant that he had to pay for. Ryuji still needs to treat him back. Morgana left Akira to find out more about the community doctor Tae Takemi. Leaving Akira to explore the city.</p><p>He decided to go to Shibuya since he always passed by that area to go to school. He might even find a job here too. He looked around the area and found some stores to buy stuff for his room but not for his missions. He was about to leave and head home to have a needed sleep for the rest of the day until.</p><p> “I was wondering where you’ve been, Akira Kurusu.” that voice! It can’t be. He looked to his right and there he was Akechi standing by a blue see-through barred cell door. “I thought you would have seen me last night but I was mistaken. Seeing the bags under your eyes looks like you forced yourself not to see me. Am I wrong? You're so pathetic.” Akechi smirked.</p><p>Akira’s heart was beating so fast he walked up to Akechi to check if he was hallucinating. He really needs sleep. Huh? Why can’t I feel my legs?</p><p> “Heh, I’m real you’re reall- huh? AKIRA!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hurt Feelings and Tension Rises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akira and Akechi argue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man I really need to fix on the chapters, I see so many embarrassing mistakes....</p><p>If you guys haven't noticed I've been fixing up the chapters with better dialogue and instead of short chapter I combined them to create longer ones. I say you should re-read to see what changed but you don't have too it's for my own satisfaction. I should have corrected this from the start but I got caught up with other things.</p><p>ANYWAYS this chapter got some drama in it. Seems like the two idiots are fighting~ They should just kiss and make up P:</p><p>As always I hope you enjoy this chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira's head hurts. He felt so sore but felt more rested than last night. Wait did he sleep last night? He was going home to sleep right after he spoke to Akechi near an alleyway. Why would Akechi be in an alleyway? He must be really tired if he’s imagining that. Akechi is not allowed to leave the velvet room. The pillow on his head is a bit hard and squishy. He hopes he’s not sleeping on Morgana. He went closer to the wall. Why does the wall smell like cologne? It smells really fresh. Akira went even closer to the wall with his eyes still closed. “Ugh this is toture. Please wake up soon Akira.” Hmm? Why was he hearing Akechi? Wait, if he’s asleep, shouldn’t he have been woken up in the velvet room by now? What's taking so long? Unless he’s already in the velvet room. But he dosen’t feel the metal bed or his cuffs or OH FUCK HE’S SLEEPING ON AKECHI. </p><p>“AHHHHHHHH!!” Akira jerked his body up and hit Akechi's book off his hand and banged their foreheads together. Akechi and Akira were both rolling on the floor in pain. “You complete imbecile.” Akechi is in a squatting position while covering his face with his hands. “I let you sleep on my lap and this is how you repay me?” Akechi is groaning in pain ”Why did I even bother.” Akira slides across the floor to help Akechi stand up. “What am I doing here!?” Akira rubbed Akechi’s back. “Not so loud Akira. I enjoyed the silent company for once. I hate hearing that voice of yours.”</p><p>“Akechi, seriously, why were you in the real world!?” Akechi stopped cupping his face and glared at Akira. Akira can see he’s not really that pissed at him since his eyes we're not as bright. “Ugh, Master told me that I’m now allowed to visit your world. You can now gain access to the velvet room anytime of day. Clearly he doesn't know you visit me every night.” Akechi got up and wiped the invisible dust off his clothing “Good thing you didn’t sleep last night since he was with me all day yesterday.”</p><p>Akechi picked up his book off the floor and passed it to Akira. Akechi gave him a surprised look “Oh, I didn’t know you wore glasses.” Akira didn’t realize he still had his his glasses. He didn't necessarily need his glasses but it did help read words from a distance.</p><p>"You look surprising good with glasses." Akechi complimented. Akira did not know if that was rude or a genuine compliment since he's always good looking.</p><p>"What are you talking about I'm handsome with or without glasses. Maybe you need some since you can't see that."</p><p>"Ugh! Nevermind. Forget I even said anything. You look even uglier with glasses on bastard." Akira laughed at Akechi insult. It was weird though, shouldn't Akechi know he wore glasses outside the Velvet room? “I thought you know what I do outside the velvet room.” Akira questioned. </p><p>“No, only Master watches over you. He just tells me anything interesting that occurred to you.” </p><p>“It’s so weird to be in the velvet room without being in my cell.” He looked at his cell to see it is similar to all the other cells that are in the room. </p><p>“I prefer you in your cell.” Akechi glared at Akira.</p><p>"Kinky" Akira teased.</p><p>"Shut up please." Akechi walked over to one of the last cells in the back. Akechi went beside the cell that was covered with a wall and went further in to retrieve something.  </p><p>“So why did Igor tell you to visit our world. He wouldn’t allow you to gain access after 18 years now would he? Akira heard something rolling in behind Akechi.</p><p>“Here’s the reason!” Akechi was pulling two guillotines that were twice his size. </p><p>“Holy shit! Please tell me you're not going to be my executioner.”  Akira stared at the sharp tip of the blade. </p><p>“Maybe later~ but for now I’ll be executing those persona’s of yours and make better and stronger ones.” That doesn't make things better. “Don’t be so alarmed thief, personas are personalities that exist within you. By killing off old personalities, they can be reborn into brand new ones.” Akechi gave a toothy grin. "This is my favorite part of the job. Now unleash your persona’s and let's get this bloodbath started!” Akira has a cold sweat on his neck seeing Akechi getting excited for his persona's execution.</p><p>-----------</p><p>"Now wasn't that thrilling!" Akechi wiping the black blood off his face. Akira was shakened, he never seen this side of the warden. "How was any of that thrilling?" </p><p>"Executing two weaklings to build something greater is fun in my opinion. Why keep two useless persona's if you remake them into something better! I can't wait to see the many fusions we’ll make. I wanna see shadows I never encountered before! I want to see the terror in their faces when I put on the bag over their head." In a way Akira can understand Akechi having fun with this. Terrifying, but he understands. He doesn't get to do much in this place besides read, eat and sleep. Sure he could do that to if he had to replace books with video games but 18 years? He won't be able to handle it for so long. Akechi doesn't get to see the real world at all, only read stories about what it's like outside. In a way Akira felt sorry for him.</p><p>The butterfly girl was right. Akechi is a prisoner here. If Akechi can leave the velvet room now, that means he can move freely in the real world. He doesn't have to be imprisoned here anymore. Maybe this will help him understand the girl's riddle.</p><p>"So Akira, why didn't you sleep last night? Trying to avoid me? Had enough of my pretty face?"</p><p>"No, I had a late nighter." Akira lied.</p><p>"It's only the beginning of your semester and you're already pulling late nighters?" Akechi looked down on him with disappointment.</p><p>"I didn't finish my homework cause I've been busy with Kamoshida's palace. Give me a break."</p><p>“No excuses Kurusu. If I were you I would have finished my work ahead of time then procrastinating till the last day. Then you wouldn't have to look so hideous.” Akira grabbed Akechi’s gloved hand. Akechi didn’t fully comprehend the sudden action till he blushed furiously. “Akira! You can’t just go grabbing a stranger's hand! That’s-That’s.”</p><p>“You’re not a stranger though.”</p><p>“But we’re both guys!” Akechi pulls away from Akira’s touch. </p><p>“Do you think I care? Akechi let’s go.” he pointed to the exit behind him. Akechi calmed down and looked alarmed. “I don’t understand” Akechi said sounding defensive.</p><p>“You can leave anytime now! Igor just-”</p><p>“Akira I won’t disobey my master orders." Akechi yanked his hand out of Akira grasp and walked backwards cautiously "He specifically explained to me that I was allowed to go outside to wait for you to enter the velvet room. Nothing more.”</p><p>Why is Akechi acting like this. He’s never left this place for 18 years and he still wants to obey his Master's orders.</p><p>“Akechi come on isn’t this what you’ve been waiting for!? You can finally see the real world. You can run around, watch a movie, eat junk food off the streets. You can finally experience what it's like to be human.” Akira grabbed both of Akechi's hands and dragged him to the exit. Akechi pulled back again and pushed him away from him. “That's enough! You need to leave now! I will not tolerate your insolence!.” Akechi turned his back on Akira “I’ll see you later tonight. Don’t make me more upset or you'll regret it.”</p><p>Akira left without a word.</p><p>Akechi crouched down and hugged himself trying to calm his pent up rage. “focus Akechi! or you'll never find out who you are.” Akechi did not want to listen to Akiras words but it’s stuck in his head.  <i>“You can finally experience what it is like to be human.”</i>  Who does this guy think he is? He knows what it's like being human. He doesn’t not need to fool around, it will only distract him from killing that guy. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. Why does that bastard need to see me everyday? I only seen him for a couple of days and he's already making me feel this way.” </p><p>He hates admitting it but he's grown a small soft spot for him. He could have left him on the streets to get robbed but instead he lifted Akira on his back and brought him inside. He dropped him on the ground with out realizing, Akechi expected him to wake up from the fall but he didn’t even flinch. He was gonna put him in his cell but he didn’t want him to lay on a metal bed. He especially didn’t want to leave him in the room by himself in case he wakes up and caught him off guard. He had no choice but to let Akira rest on him. </p><p>He did not care for the nuisance. He definitely did not. He just needs him to be alive for now.</p><p>He could kill him at any moment and getting it over with but Master won’t be able to give his memories back if Akira does not proceed with his rehabilitation. It was odd that Akira had to still be rehabilitated even though he's fated to death. 

</p><p>All he knows is his Master is waiting. 

</p><p>He did not know why but he has feeling.</p><p>Akechi respected his master but did not trust him. All he knows Igor was the who took his memories away but that's not gonna stop him from his goal. If anything he'll kill Igor too.</p><p>His path is a bloody one both he's ready to sacrifice. He has nothing. All he has left is his forgotten past.</p><p>----------</p><p>“Hey Akira, I was wondering where you’ve been. Got some info on the neighborhood clinic and it’s safe to say we should go visit her sometime to get medication for the team.” Akira plopped on his bed face first. “Ah you must be tired I won’t bother you.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna sleep.” Akira's voice was muffled by his pillow. </p><p>“Akira you know you can’t keep this up. You have to face him eventually. ”</p><p>“Oh no, I saw him today. He was in a shady alleyway in Shibuya.” Akira turned to his frontside. Morgana goes wide-eyed “I thought he can’t come to our world!?”</p><p>“That’s what I thought too but it seems Igor had planned for him to come to the real world after all. The reason he comes to the real world is to help me fuse my persona anytime.”</p><p>“YOU CAN FUSE PERSONAS!?” Morgana jumped around and landed on Akira. Akira made an "oomph" sound when he landed on top of him. “Think of how much this could help us! I knew I was right to make you our leader.”</p><p>“Damn right you did!” Akira held up Morgana to the sky. He let him down and Akira gave out a sigh “It’s great and all, but the reason why I don’t want to sleep again is because we fought.”</p><p>“Why you guys fight?” </p><p>“Akechi refuses to go out and explore the real world. I understood some parts of the girls riddle. Akechi is a prisoner in that velvet room for 18 years. It's like he's being chained by Igor and I need to break his chain by letting him out.” </p><p>“That makes so much sense now! Why did he refuse to go out? Is it the part were the girl said that Akechi needed to believe in you?” Akira stroked Morgana fur and thought. That seems about right. He hopes this is the point of her riddle but how was that gonna save her? </p><p>“He won’t be able to trust me anytime soon since he's the one who won't cooperate.”</p><p>"Akira you know you can't force someone to reason with you."</p><p>"</p><p>Yeah but it's like he willingly to be locked up in that place! Igor is straight up manipulating him! He's so frustrating!" Akira let out a loud sigh.</p><p>Morgana sighed with Akira “I’m making sure you sleep today so don’t think about staying up till dawn! You better apologize or he won't trust and like you!”</p><p>Akira thought of excuses for his actions but that is a major risk if he messed it up. If he knows Akechi and the kind of person he is, he would get even more pissed off if he caught him lying. He can't give a genuine apologize for his actions because what he believes is true. Akechi should be allowed to go outside and not be a prisoner in that blue world of his.</p><p>He’s going to fall asleep and what happens, happens. He hopes he doesn’t make it worse. </p><p>----------</p><p>They’ve been silent for fifteen minutes now. Akechi already left a book in his cell for Akira. Akechi already planned on not speak with him tonight. Akira tried to start a conversation with him but was ignored with glares. He dosen't understand why Akechi is here if he's just going to ignore him the whole night. He could have told Igor by now of the visits he has every night without his knowledge.</p><p>Igor. Igor really pisses him off.</p><p>He was gonna save Akechi's destiny alright. Saving Akechi from that abusive bastard. How can he just raise Akechi to be in this place for so long, for him not even knowing what the heat of the sun is like. He doesn't care what Akechi thinks of his Master. Akechi needs to stand up for himself and understand the situation he’s in. Shadow or not if Igor wants him to feel human then imprisonment is far from feeling human! Long Isolation will break humans. Igor doesn't know that cause he's not one.</p><p>Akira dosen't need trust in order to help someone. If he’s gonna help Akechi, he needs him out of this place.</p><p>“Akechi I’m sorr-.”</p><p>Akechi gave out a loud sigh “I'm sick and tired of you're fake apologizes. If you don't mean it then don't say it.” Akechi glared at Akira. His eye's are extremely intense looking at them gives a chill on his spine. Akira better not light a fire under his ass, If he’s not careful who knows what Akechi might do to him. </p><p>“Fine! I'm sorry for being honest! Didn't know you can't handle the truth."</p><p>“There's a difference with being honest and being rude and I don't know what point you we're trying to make but knowing you, you honestly don't know what you're doing.”</p><p>“Akechi you know what I said is true. You've been locked up in here for 18 years. I'm sorry to say but Igor is manipulating you. Holding you to respect and obey him because he took care of you? That's not caring he's using you. You think a good father would lock you up in here? Listen you have to trust-" Akechi slammed his book closed beside and got up from the floor and went to face Akira eye to eye. He looked ready to kill. </p><p>“You don't know anything about me Kurusu. You have no business with me and my Master's relationship. My master allowed you to gain more power by allowing you to have access to the velvet room at all times and what do you do? Take his kindness for granted. Being a thief suits you perfectly. Or maybe I should start calling you a rat.” Akechi grabbed the bars and glared down on Akira that was sitting on the floor. Akira glared back at him “My Master gave you another chance. You know how many people would kill to be in your place. You should be down on your knees licking my Master's shoes. Cause you're nothing without his help." </p><p>Akira got up from floor and pushed Akechi away from his cell. "Akechi! Don't you see what he's doing!? He's doing all this to gain my trust so he could use me in whatever scheme he's pulling."</p><p>"No! You're just a selfish, hideous little thief. You're the one who's using my Master! I'll say it again, he gave you a another chance in life. You should be grateful for even having a life! Look at me! I'm the one with no life, helping you to have a life from mistakes you made that almost ended you're life! If you're not taking your rehabilitation seriously, I will end your contract immediately."</p><p>Akechi has no idea what he's been through for the past weeks. He's been beaten, Isolated and neglected. His father and mom left him. His classmates hate him. His teacher wants to kill him. Everyone just wants him gone. They spreading lies of who he is and what he's done just to get rid of him. All he did was try to help a lady be free from her abuser but even doing a good deed is not welcomed in this world. Akira doesn't want this life if it's going to be this awful. Akechi can have his life. He's the one acting selfish, he doesn't know the pain humans have to suffer in the real world.</p><p>Even so.</p><p>He wasn't going to give up.</p><p>"Well guess what Akechi. I am taking my rehabilitation very seriously. I've been working my ass off trying to steal Kamoshida's heart and if you don't see that then you can fuck off." Akechi and Akira just stared at each other. Both were trying to calm down. Akira spoke again when he calmed down enough "I just wanted a little break you know. Don't you think you deserve it to? I really don't get enough appreciation from you" Akira frowned.</p><p>Akechi's anger came back up and yelled at Akira "Oh you don't get enough appreciation. What about Master. Don't you think he needs a break too after all that he's done for you?" Akechi gave him a smug smile knowing this will piss off Akira.

</p><p>"Oh give me a break! You think think that long nosed bastard needs a break! He just orders you around!"</p><p>"Oh yeah, I definitely need a break after spending everyday for the past weeks listening to you ramble about nonsense that I could care less off. I could be spending my time doing more important things than jus-"</p><p>"Oh like your life is soooo interesting. Being stuck here doing nothing but being like the kiss ass you are! Reading books is not the same than actually going to those places. Maybe you would know that if you trusted me."</p><p>"Trust you? I would never trust you." Akechi laughed.

</p><p>"You would if you just went me outside this afternoon!"</p><p>"Are you trying to act like you don't know my situation or have you not been paying attention. I just got accessibility to go out to the real world just yesterday. It hasn't even been a full day and you want me exploring the whole damn world!"</p><p>"IT WAS JUST GOING TO BE A WALK IN THE CITY!! WHAT WAS SO HAR-!?"</p><p>“CAN’T YOU TAKE A HINT THAT I’M NOT READY.” Akechi and Akira are out of breath from all the yelling. They were both exhausted, they just stare at each other waiting for one of them to speak.</p><p>It took a minute but Akira was the who began the conversation again "You're not ready? Akechi what do you mean? Isn't this what you dreamed of?" Akira was so confused. Why would Akechi be afraid? He should be excited to see other people besides him and Igor. Isn't this what he wanted?</p><p>"I'm just not ready. It's that simple. Please stop trying to force me to do things I'm uncomfortable with” Akechi crossed his arms and hugged himself and turned his back on Akira. “Please, just go home Akira I'm tired."</p><p>Akira sat on his metal bed. He can't leave just yet Akechi still needs to answer one more thing. "Akechi?" Akechi didn't respond but he stopped walking toward the staircase. "Did you really mean what you said? About you not caring about me?" Do I just ramble about nonsense to you?" Akira paused to really think about this next question.</p><p>“Do you think of me as a friend?</p><p> Akechi just stood there silently. He doesn't want to see Akira anymore. He doesn't wanna see him in a long time but he's forced to.</p><p>"Don't answer. I got you're message." Akira went to sleep and returned to the real world.</p><p>Akechi went back to his room and tried his best to fall asleep and whispered to no one "I'm sorry."</p><p>---------- </p><p>Akira was ready to spend Saturday all day to himself till Morgana kept screaming into his ear to give him attention. Akira washed his face, brushed his teeth and stumbled down the stairs. He sat by the booth and watched the pedestrians walk by as he ate his bowl of cereal. Sojiro prepared Morgana a plate of cut up fish beside Akira’s seat. Usually at eight am there would be customers in the morning ordering coffee to get through the day, but no one seems to be here. Must be because of the weekend. “Hmm, slow day” Sojiro said as he flipped through the channels. Akira hummed in approval. Akira’s phone vibrated. He checked his phone and saw Ryuji sent him a text. </p><p>KICKASSCAPTAIN: Hey, I found this shop in Shibuya that sells model guns!!! </p><p>KICKASSCAPTAIN: You think we could use them?</p><p>KICKASSCAPTAIN: Ann can’t come with me since she’ll be visiting Suzui today.</p><p>Morgana hopped on the counter to view the messages from Ryuji. He tells Akira that they should buy model guns. It will act like a real gun in metaverse. </p><p> I Am Society: Sure. The guns will be useful. Meet me in front of the subway in Shibuya.</p><p>KICKASSCAPTAIN: SICK!!! Honestly I just wanted to look around the shop.</p><p>KICKASSCAPTAIN: SEE YA SOOn!!!</p><p>Akira finishing his cereal and drank the left over milk. He had a feeling was he’s forgetting something important? Wasn’t the Velvet room located in Shibuya?</p><p>Akira spitted out his milk. Shit, He’s going to see Akechi. 

</p><p>Morgana yelped and Sojiro just watched with wide eyes as the milk dripped off the table. Sojiro threw a rag roughly towards Akira’s head. “You know what to do” Sojiro crossed his arm and looked at him disappointedly. “You got it on my fur!” Morgana licked the milk off his fur. Akira wiped the milk off the table and crouched down to clean the rest of the spitted out milk that dripped on the floor. Morgana jumped down to the floor and whispered to Akira “Hey what’s wrong?” Akira heavily sighed “I tried apologizing but we ended up with another argument. I also realized I’ll be seeing him today if we go to Shibuya.”</p><p>“What makes you say that?” Morgana tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>“Akechi visits our world when I’m in certain places. One of those places is in Shibuya!”</p><p>“Maybe he won’t come to our world if he’s mad at you.”</p><p>“But I know Akechi will! He 's an obedient dog following his Masters orders.” Akira groaned and looked down at the wooden floor.</p><p>Morgana gently smiled “He’ll just Ignore you alright? Maybe I can chat with him a bit!” Morgana perked up.</p><p>“Can you even see him? No one seemed to notice him and he is pretty noticeable. He has weird clothing with bright eye's and hair but now that I think about it, maybe no one saw him cause we're in an alleyway-” Akira looked up and saw Sojiro was crouching on the floor staring at him and Morgana. They both didn’t notice him during their conversation so they had no idea when he came in. Morgana was bewildered. “Akira, do you need friends? Having a cat is great and all but um, yeeeeah.”</p><p>“N-no! I have friends! I just like talking about my problems with Morgana.”</p><p>“I was listening in on the conversation and it sounds like you’re having problems with a guy? Is he a friend or are you having a lover’s quarrel?” Sojiro smirked. Akira blushed furiously. He would have never thought of Akechi in that way. “No, we're just friends! Wait no we're not friends we'r-” Sojiro was having a smug look “Maybe cause you two are lovers? Hmm? Look couples have fight all the time. Hang in there and don't mess this up. I have a feeling you're the one who started it. " Sojiro got up and went back to the counter. Akira just layed there. he's too shocked to move.</p><p>"Listen if you need help come to me. I have more experience with relationship then you do. Just take him on a nice candle lit dinner date and you two will be making out in no time. He'll be happy with you in no time."

</p><p>Morgana is wheezing with laughter "Akira you better give him lots of kisses!" he made kissy face towards Akira to tease him further. Akira threw the wet rag to Sojiro but grabbed it midair. "Geez, just teasing ya, don't have to be aggressive about it." Akira face planted the wooden floor in misery. Morgana was rolling on the floor laughing at Akira.</p><p>“Please end my suffering” Akira mumbled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a lot of things I wanna draw in the chapter but I suck at Photoshop. I could show my sketches but I'm horrible with taking photos. UGH I WANNA PUT DRAWINGS IN MY FIC!!</p><p>Anyways thanks for reading this far! Hope you'll continue reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Secret Relationships and a Present For Akechi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morgana and Akechi have a conversation,</p><p>The calling card is being made,</p><p>and Morgana has an idea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOW IS IT ALREADY ALMOST THE END OF JULY AND I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN WEEKS!?</p><p>Seriously sorry about that. School is almost over and I had tons of shit I needed to do so I had no time to write!!</p><p>Anyways I hope you enjoy! Thank you all for being patience!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira rode the train to Shibuya to meet Ryuji and by the time he got off the train it was already near lunch hour. Akira purposely delayed himself to be late because he doesn't want to see his warden. There's a chance Akechi won't be there but he's not taking any risks. The alleyway is near the entrance of the shopping district so there is no way of avoiding him. Akira already planned on blending in with the crowds so he won't be noticed. He doesn't understand why he feels ashamed of seeing him. He barely knows the guy but why does he care so much? He already knows Akechi is just going to ignore him. Why does he secretly want him not too. </p><p>"Yo Akira! Over here dude!!" Ryuji was sitting on a bench wearing a purple hoodie, he stood up and walked over to Akira. "What took so long? I was gonna text you again to make sure you didn't ditch out on me."</p><p>"Ah, sorry, I didn't feel good?" Akira scratched his neck. </p><p>Just then Morgana's head appeared out of his bag "Yeah he having a serious case of having butterflies in his tummy~" Moragana grinned. Akira stuffed Morgana's face in his bag again.</p><p>"Oh! You're hungry? Same here! It's already one. Should we grab a bite first?" Akira would say yes but the restaurants are still in the same area. Might as well get this over instead of passing by his warden twice. Morgana's face popped out of Akira's bag once again. "Oh, no Ryuji! Food is not gonna help this guy! What this guy needs right now is a plate full of lov-" </p><p>"Quit it!! I swear I'll eat all your fish before you can lay your paws on them!" Akira roughly rubbed Moragana's head. "No way! That's just cruel!" Morgana whined. </p><p>"I don't know what is up with you two did this morning so I'm just gonna lead us to the military store." Ryuji said with a frown on his face.</p><p>They all started walking to the shopping district till, Ryuji walked straight into the exact alley way he does not want to even pass by, let alone go through. "Shit" Akira whispered. "Hmm? What's wrong?" Morgana whispered back.</p><p>"You think it's too late to retreat?" Akira asked Morgana in a trembling voice. </p><p>"Don't tell me that's the alleyway that Akechi guy is in!" Akira’s surprised that Morgana is shaking a bit. He can't tell if Morgana is excited or terrified. </p><p>"Guys! What's taking so long! Hurry up, I wanna eat after this!" Ryuji said with his head peeking out of the alleyway. Akira gulped up the saliva forming in his mouth. "C'mon Akira you can do this! What's this guy gonna do to me? We're not even friends." Akira thought to himself. Akira then realized why he doesn't want to see Akechi. He's not ashamed of seeing Akechi. He's hurt that Akechi didn't think of him as a friend, even though Akechi it was clear with Akechi answer when he did not respond to him. He doesn't need to be friends with him. He doesn't care about the guy Akira lied to himself. Of course he cared. They wouldn't have argued if he didn't. He just felt very, very disappointed that Akechi did not feel the same way.</p><p>It hurts. Why do I feel this hurt?</p><p>Does he really only think of him as an associate? Is Akechi just doing his job and he's nothing to him? Akira slowly walked to see if Akechi was there, and below and behold he is. Akecki was leaning on the paved wall with his arms crossed. He was kicking some pebbles around and noticed Akira's presence. Akechi didn't even look at him, 

</p>
<p>Akira couldn't look at him, It was painful.</p><p>He tried his best to ignore and walk over to where Ryuji was waiting. "You ok man? Is your stomach acting up again? You don't look so good." Ryuji rubbed Akira’s back.</p><p>"It's nothing, let's just go inside" Akira muttered. Morgana hops off Akira's bag. "Now's my time to get some answers."</p><p>----- Morgana's POV -----</p><p>Morgana thought that only Akira could see Akechi. How was he able too? Did Ryuji see him? No. Ryuji should have already commented about it or maybe he’s that much of an idiot. He can see the blue transparent prison bars Akira described. At least he now knows for sure Akira was truthful. Morgana was slowly walking to the blue fashioned warden. Morgana never seen this type of get up but it strangely looks familiar. Akechi sighs as he looks to the ground and notices Morgana slowly strutting towards him. Akechi crouches down and smiles gently. He put his hand towards Morgana, offering to scratch his head. Morgana approved and moved closer for his head to get scratch. Morgana closed his eyes and felt only pressure. He did not feel any sort of scratching motion. Akechi sighed "Looks like I'm unable to do even the simplest of things in this world. Seems I can only interact with that loof." Is he referring to Akira? Morgana thought. "Awww I really wanted those scratches. The back of my ears feel itchy and I can't scratch them properly."</p><p>"Oh my! Cats can talk? The encyclopedias never mention animals being able to speak. How fascinating." Akechi pets Morgana but can only apply a soft pressure. </p><p>"Maybe it's because I'm not a cat Akechi." Morgana answered. </p><p>Akechi retracted his hand quickly, like he just touched hot oil "How did- how did you know my name?" Morgana felt petrified the moment he looked up. Akechi bangs covered his face making it hard to see some of his features. The only thing he was able to see clearly was his golden eyes, it became tense and bright. Morgana wanted run but his paws betrayed him. He was petrified of what was about to come. "Are you another shadow that must be taken care off? Allow me to introduce you to my blade." Akechi said in a dark tone he stood up and a bright pale blue rapier appeared in his hand. The handle had steel wings and blade looked a beak of a bird?</p><p>Morgana being unable to run screamed in terror "NO WAIT I'M A HUMAN! PUT THAT FUCKING THING AWAY!" </p><p>"Spare your breath! This will only take a second. Their are only two people who know my name, anyone else is a threat." Akechi was ready to cut Morgana into pieces till-</p><p>"I KNOW YOUR NAME CAUSE OF AKIRA! PLEASE SPARE ME!!" Morgana covered his head getting ready for the impact of the shining blade to his head. Morgana and saw the blade was a hair away from cutting him.</p><p>"A-Akira?" Akechi withdraws his blade and it vanished out of his hand. "Ugh, why am I not surprised he would talk about me to others. I Thought he would come off as crazy if he mentioned anything about me to others." Akechi pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned as he leaned back into the paved wall. </p><p>Morgana  heart was racing a mile per hour, he felt like it would come out of his chest but he was able to speak "I made him tell me and believe me the stories he told shouldn’t make the slightest sense but I already experienced the supernatural." Akechi glared at him with one eye. Morgana felt the sheer terror again. He awkwardly smiled as he backed away slowly, ready to run for it if Akechi decided to still end his life. Akechi exhaled a deep sigh "If he was smart he wouldn't need to tell you. If I’m correct you're Morgana? Master did mention Akira was accompanied by a cat. Did not expect to you to speak with me." Akechi smiled to Morgana, then half a second later his face turned into shock. "How in the world are you able to see to me!?"</p><p>"How am I supposed to know!?" I'm surprised I can even speak to you!" Morgana yelled back. Akechi slid against the wall to the ground. Akechi tried to speak but only chocked sounds came out of his mouth.</p><p>"Ugh, that’s not important right now!" Akechi smiled. "I’m happy I can a finally speak to someone else other then  that piece of shit." Akechi laughed almost sounding like a maniac. Morgana understood why Akira does not trust he. He's crazy!</p><p>Akechi moved closer and stares into Morgana's pitch black eyes. Morgana felt uneasy on how Akechi moods change rapidly. He can tell He's not in the right state of mind right now. He planned to ask Akechi about his memories. Not directly ask him but to get information out of him with him knowing what he said. His plans changed after meeting him. He gulped on the forming saliva that was in his throat. "Sorry to break it to you but I wanna talk to you about Akira." If he can't help himself, might as well help Akira. He can get his information on his memories another time. Akechi rolled his eyes when he heard Akira’s name. “C’mon don’t be like that” Morgana smiled.</p><p>"Did that buffoon send you here to talk to me? How shameful. He can't even do it himself." Akechi muttered.</p><p>"No, he doesn't even know that I'm not with him at this moment. I'll keep this conversation between you and me." Morgana smiled as he sat beside Akechi. Not close though after almost coming close to death.</p><p>"Then what is it?" Akechi is uninterested in the conversation.</p><p>"I know you two had a argument the other day and I just wanted to say that Akira did not mean any of what he said to hurt you. He's stupid sometimes you know.”</p><p>Akechi groaned “Whatever that guy told you, I don’t want any part of it. I don’t want his pity.” </p><p>“Well I don’t know if any of you two notice this but I can tell you both care for each other.”</p><p>“Me care? For him? I couldn’t even careless.” Akechi snorted.</p><p>“C’mon now! You really think he tried to force you to go out cause he hated you? He just wanted to spend time with you cause he cares for you.” Morgana smirked at his next line “Maybe he was asking you out but in the worst way possible.” Akechi choked on the air he was inhaling. He was coughing and put his hand on the wall trying to support his body from Morgana’s statement “Y-you really think that guy has the guts to ask me out? He doesn't have the balls to ask me out. Besides I would have still declined, he’s not my type. I give my condolences to who ever he ends up with.” Akechi turned his face away from Morgana. For some reason his face was hot when Morgana said that to him.</p><p>“Really now? seems to me you guys like the same things.” Morgana now understands why Akira told him Akechi is fun to tease. It's surprisingly cute to see him blush like this but even more fun to mess around with. “The only thing we have an interest in is reading. I can easily find someone off the street who also likes reading books.”</p><p>“Yeah, but how can you do that if they can’t see you? Plus you won’t because you're too scared to leave your post.” Morgana countered. Akechi eyed Morgana. They both stared at each other for a good minute. “You know, you both can develop similar interests if you both explore Tokyo. I know Akira barely knows this place too, he did just move in weeks ago.”</p><p>“Like I care.” the atmosphere became awkward till Akechi sighed “Whatever, I'm still hate him.” </p><p>“We all have our fights at some point. I just wanted to say that Akira is sorry for being a dum-dum. He just did all that to spend more time with you more outside of the velvet room.” Morgana licked his paw. </p><p>“Yes-yes Akira is the type of guy to act out on his emotions instead of considering it could hurt and offend another because he is such a upbeat guy.” Akechi said sarcastically “Akira is such an intelligent human being, he so smart that he thought the police would help him take down Kamoshida even though he has tremendous amount of powers he could use to get rid of Kamoshida at any given time but no he wasted my two weeks trying to help him figure that out. Did I say intelligent? I meant Ignorant.” Morgana laughed at Akechi sulking. “I thought you were supposed to act polite and elegant from the way He described you. Akira even said the way you pick your nose is graceful.”</p><p>Akechi groaned and made a disgusted face “Oh that asshole. One, I would never do that and two, another example of how insensitive he is.” </p><p>Morgana grinned “That should be a compliment not everyone can be graceful while doing something gross.” </p><p>“He was mocking me. If he was mannered, he wouldn’t think that way about me. He acts so immature for his age.” </p><p>“But that’s what you like about him. He’s not you.” Akechi didn’t respond. “Opposites do attract. He rarely even says anything bad about you, He talks about how you’re smart and-”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear it.” Akechi glared. If Morgana keeps telling him how Akira thought of him positively he’ll get soft and that’s the last thing he needs. He is already comfortable with the relationship he already has, if he goes any further he’ll eventually regret killing Akira. He needs to kill him to make him remember who he is. He has to remember the benefits of killing Akira. He can be human and live in the real world if he sacrifices one life. Akira life is worthless anyways. Theirs no reason for him to live. It would be a waste if he lives his new life thinking of “what if” when he killed him. He can meet better people other than Akira. He doesn't have to temporarily explore the world, he can live in it. If he did go out with Akira on that day, it would only urge him to kill him faster. It never ends well when you think you won’t get addicted. You’ll only want more and more to have the temporary feeling of freedom. </p><p>Morgana gave Akechi a confused look but he let it go “Fine, fine I should stop trying to defend Akira.”<br/>
Akechi smirked and closed his eyes feeling a bit victorious.</p><p>“Instead why don’t you tell me what you don’t like about Akira?” Morgana questioned.</p><p>Akechi wasn’t expecting that. He looked to Morgana like he was a saint telling him to sin. “W-what?” Akechi asked. “That guy can get a bucket loads of compliments from Ryuji alone. You can’t always think of someone so highly all the time, it feels good to talk shit behind their back. Don’t cha’ think?” Morgana raised an eyebrow and had a devious smile on his face</p><p>“Like I’ll tell you. You’re only going to tell him afterwards” Akechi assumed. “No-no I promise on my life I will not tell him. This is between you and me.” Akechi feels like this is some sort of trick but he can’t think of anything that could go wrong. Even if Morgana tells Akira of what he thinks of him, it would only give him the benefit of not becoming closer to Akira. He gets to gossip about how awful Akira is and they won’t get close.</p><p>He sees this as an absolute win.</p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>They spent 20 minutes talking back and forth stories on how Akira acted like an idiot. Akechi told Morgana how Akira tried to make him feel better by using pick up lines, the sin of all romantic interaction. He made better pick up lines that would obviously not work on someone but It was better then his. Morgana told Akechi what had happened this morning between Sojiro and Akira on how embarrassed Akira felt when Sojiro believed he was having love issues. Akechi lay down on his back after standing for so long, Morgana joined in and relaxed beside him.</p><p>Akechi felt a lot better now knowing all the stupid stuff Akira does when he’s not around. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad to go out. Only if he just keeps remembering why he needs to kill Akira.</p><p>“You know what Morgana, one day I’ll be able to walk around in the real world. Just not now.” Morgana smiled and climbed on Akechi’s stomach and curled into a ball “When you do invite me too, I don’t know this place that well either. It’s best to get lost with someone then by yourself.” Akechi sat up a bit to not let Morgana off his stomach. “Why are you being friendly to me even though we just met?” Akechi questioned. </p><p>Morgana thought to himself. He’s not sure why he feels carefree around him. He’s usually cautious when meeting someone new but he feels like they have known each other for ages. “I don’t know, I guess I’m just an extrovert.”</p><p>They laid there watching the clouds go by. After a while Morgana stood up and hoped off Akechi's stomach “Well I better go. I don’t want risk Akira finding out I'm not with him.”</p><p>Morgana jumped on some boxes and went into the vent that leads to the military store. “It was fun chatting with you Akechi. If you need someone to rant to, I'm here.”</p><p>Before he left Akechi called out to him "Wait!"</p><p>Morgana turned back and titled his head in confusion. "Thanks. For that. I-I needed it."</p><p>Morgana smiled and left. </p><p>After a while Ryuji and Akira came out of the store and Akechi immediately pretended he was still upset. After talking with Morgana He wasn’t as angry as he was towards Akira anymore but he still does not want to make amends. “Hey that was a good bargain! Sucks you don’t have money anymore” Ryuji commented on Akira’s purchase that will help them on their infiltrations.</p><p>“Yeah I’m going to need a job soon.” He smiled back at Ryuji. “Now it’s time to get some ramen! I promised I’ll be paying so don’t cha’ order anything expensive.” Ryuji ran out the alleyway. Akira passed by Akechi and ignored him. Akechi closed his eyes so it will be easier not to smile. Morgana stuck his head out of Akira bag and pinched his nose and pointed and Akira waved back and forth pretending he smelled foul. Akechi remembered Morgana told him Akira didn't shower for days because he kept forgetting too since he was too focused on his mission. Akechi couldn’t hold his serious persona any longer and laughed a bit too loud for Akira to hear. Morgana ducked back into the bag before Akira could see him. Akechi quickly turned his face hoping he doesn't see him smiling. They both left, leaving Akechi by himself again. Now Akechi knows three people. At least when Akira was gone he can turn to someone.</p><p>----------</p><p>Weeks have passed by and today is the day to release the calling card. The thieves are all meeting on the rooftop to decide on who’s going to make the card. </p><p>Akira and Akechi in those few weeks have not spoken to each other. If they did talk, they only talked for a brief moment. Akira tried small talking but it always ended quickly. Akechi lacked the interest speaking with him. He even couldn't looking at him directly, his eyes would always wander some where else. Akira wished he knew what he was thinking, it's hard to read him now. The silence he shared in the velvet room was tolerable for the first week but, now the silence is getting to him.</p><p>He desperately needs attention from Akechi or he’ll go insane. He missed hearing Akechi angelic voice. It made him feel calm and relaxed, just hearing his occasional hums made Akira feel at peace. Every visit puts him on edge with the dreadful silence.</p><p>Wait, what did he just think about? Akechi having an Angelic voice? He's calming to be around? He missed his humming.</p><p>He was going insane.</p><p>He can't believe how much he missed interacting with Akechi.</p><p>After self reflecting for the past few week, he realized that he was the one in the wrong. Akechi was lived here for all of his life. I'm the only person he's ever interacted with that was from the outside. A total stranger. This stranger wanted to take him to places that are unknown territory. Akechi must have been so scared of him. He only knew him less then a month. Of course Akechi would not comply.</p><p>Akechi was right he was an insensitive jerk.</p><p>Akechi is in the same situation as he's in. They don't trust each other. If he wants to change that perspective they have to trust eachother. </p><p> <i>“He is being chained and only you can break him free and save yourselves from your destiny.”</i> </p><p>For some reason he felt uneasy when he remembered those words. He hope's he can still save the butterfly girl. Where ever she is.</p><p>On the bright side, the thieves have been slowly bonded through the weeks. At first Ryuji was cold towards Ann but during the last few days they’ve been laughing and poking fun at each other. Akira is happy they’re slowly repatching they’re friendship.</p><p>Morgana has been trying to court Ann with Ryuji advice  about Ann's likes and dislikes since they known each other since childhood. Ryuji did lie to Morgana telling him that Ann likes recieving dead mice in the morning. It was Ryuji's way of getting payback after the many insults he received from Morgana.</p><p>Ann would take Akira on shopping sprees to buy loads of makeup and outfits to help with her modeling career. The only thing he would buy were sweets and junk food. He knows Ann loves sweets, she can't eat any since she doesn't want to gain weight. So he would tease her by eating and commenting on how delicious his sweets were.</p><p>Akira has been helping Ryuji on his running skills. Hoping to get back on the track team. Ryuji claims that there's no chances of getting back in after what Kamoshida did to him. Akira didn't give a shit. He encouraged and help Ryuji to become faster and stronger. He was going to make sure he was the star player, he was gonna help Ryuji to gain his confidence back. No matter the pain he will face.</p><p>Akira felt obligated to grow a stronger friendship with the three. He never had friends back in his old town, especially during the majority of his childhood consisted of him moving from town to town due to his parents jobs. Akira had a feeling they'll be together for a long time, He wasn't going take advantage of friends. He won't turn his back on them like his parents has done to him. For once Akira felt like he was a part of something. Having a quiet life is great and all but having friends he can turn to when he needs them the most is better.</p><p>The thieves decide after finishing off Kamoshida they’ll be celebrating with a grand feast at the buffet Ann had a while back. They all have to pitch in money to pay for the meal. They were all practically broke. Lucky in those few weeks Akira found a job at a flower shop and bought himself a tv, books and a vhs tapes. He hoped he saved enough money to pay for the upcoming buffet.</p><p>Him and Sojiro grew closer. One day Akira wanted to learn how to make coffee and curry. Sojiro had generously been taking care of him and he wanted to repay him with hard work. It must be hard handling a café all by himself. Akira was going to make it easier for him and work with Sojiro. At first it was difficult memorizing all the different recipes but now he’s slowly getting used to the ingredients. Akira can still taste the sweet and spicy curry he made with Sojiro last night.</p><p>Akira's stomach growled when he thought of the delicious dish “I’m craving curry.”</p><p>“How can you eat the same meal everyday?” Morgana questioned inside Akira’s desk. </p><p>“You can never be tired of something so incredible” Akira smiled.</p><p>“Salmon is the superior meal in my opinion.” Morgana smirked </p><p>“That’s because you’re a cat-” Morgana hissed at Akira to shut up. </p><p>“Shut up you two! You're gonna be caught if you continue.” Ann whispered to them</p><p>Class was almost over for the day, soon the thieves will go to the rooftop to decide who will be writing and designing the calling card. Morgana whispered to Akira in his desk. “Once we send the card there's no going back. You sure you’re ready for tomorrow.” </p><p>“If we don’t do this now I’ll be expelled and it will be all for nothing.” Akira responded in a serious tone.</p><p>“We better not mess this up.”</p><p>The bell rang. Ms Usami dismissed the class to of home. Ann stood from her seat and slid on top of Akira's desk. “Can't wait to make that ugly bastard Kamoshida confess!” Ann said a bit too loudly.</p><p>"Soon will be chowing down at the buffet you recommended." It made Akira drool from just the thought of eating mountains of food.</p><p>Ann hoped of his desk and stood in front of him. She looked paler then usual? "Akira, after we dealt with Kamoshida can we um, talk?</p><p>Akira helped Morgana hop into his bag without anyone seeing “You know you can just text me right?” </p><p>“No! I need it to be in person. I have a confession I need to make.” Morgana gasped. He looked like he seen a ghost. His black fur even looked like it turned pale.</p><p>“So you’re finally asking me out. I like going on long walks and I love french kissing.”</p><p>“What? EW NO! Not that type of confession! I’m not even into- nevermind. Look when this is all over I need to talk to you seriously, it’s about Shiho.” Akira stopped acting goofy and straightened his back. “Of course, I’m always here for you.” Morgana began to breathe again like his soul left his body before.</p><p>Ann sighed in relief “Alright then! Let’s get to it.” Ann led Akira to the rooftop.

 Ryuji was already there ripping up a shriveled up leaf. “Alright! We're all here. Let’s get this show on the road!” Ryuji fist bumped the air.</p><p>Everyone settled in a comfortable position. They all talked about the supplies they will need. What items Akira will need to provide. He noted down to bring tons of food and coffee to keep the teams adrenaline going.  Ryuji and Ann argued with each other on who would write and design the card. They settled with Ann writing the words and Ryuji designing the card while Akira and Morgana gathered the remaining supplies needed.</p><p>They all went home and before Akira headed for bed he decided to test his coffee brewing skills. Hopefully by now he mastered how to make a cappuccino and never again mistaken sugar for salt. Before he could even taste it Sojiro finished cleaning the floors and took a sip of Akira’s coffee. A cold sweat slid down Akira’s neck when he watch Sojiro slowly drink his creation. Sojiro was quiet, he was staring at the empty cup for far too long. Akira wanted to speak but his throat was suddenly dry. Sojiro smiled “Not bad kid, looks like you’re not as bad as I thought you we’re.” Akira can’t help but jump in delight on how happy he was. “Keep this up and you might be better than me one day.” Sojiro grabbed his fedora and put on his coat. Morgana jumped on the counter and congratulated Akira. He was getting over excited until "Don't get too cocky now, I only said might." With that said Sojiro left. Akira grinned soon he'll be running the café with his refined skills.</p><p>Akira wasn’t feeling very tired so he used the beam of the roof to help him do pull ups. He can’t believe he actually has the strength to do even one pull up now. He can’t wait to brag to Akechi that he's gaining muscles. As soon as that thought went through his mind he started feeling down. He let go of the beam and tried to land on his feet but he toppled over instead.</p><p>“Akira! You alright? That looked like it hurt.” </p><p>“Yeah I’m fine, looks like I got to work on my legs.” Akira rubbed his back.</p><p>“Geez, anyways... how’s that Akechi guy doing? You haven’t spoken about him in a while.” </p><p>“I haven’t had a conversation with him ever since our argument.” Akira stood up and stretched his back.</p><p>“Still!? By now I thought you guys would have made up.” Morgana was surprised he thought Akechi forgaved Akira after their secret talk. He assumed from their conversation they had that day he would made up  that night but his assumption was wrong. Seems he underestimated him.</p><p>“He’s stubborn, I’m guessing he’s the type of guy who won’t forgive with apologies. I got to prove to him that I'm sorry.” Akira groaned “I was planning to apologize to him after this whole thing is over and we can go back to our normal lives.”</p><p>“Yes and no, You still need to help me find my memories and that involves a place I will soon show you once we kick Kamoshida’s ass!” Morgana leaped onto the bed and jumped on Akira shoulders. “I have an idea on how to make up with Akechi!” Morgana proceeded to whisper in Akira’s ear.</p><p>Akira eyes glowed up once he heard Morgana plan. “You think He’s going to like it? Will that even work?”</p><p>“It wouldn’t hurt to try” Morgana grinned.</p><p>"This plan is either going to go amazing or drop dead embarrassing." Akira face was turning red.</p><p>"Don't worry. It will be so good if this fails or not~" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Long Live The King and The Weak Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The thieves finally defeats Kamoshida</p><p>Akira reveals his present to Akechi</p><p>Akechi did not handle it well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEy Hey!! I just wrote this chapter in two days. Actually more like yesterday from 8pm to 5am oops... couldn't stop typing.</p><p>ANYWAYS I HOPE YALL ENJOY</p><p>*Kisses*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Joker watch out!” Ann yelled before Golden knife striked Akira's back. Akira quickly sprinted out of the away from the attack but the golden Knife sliced his left ankle. He cringed at the pain. “Hang in there bud!” Ryuji yelled over the sound of his shotgun being fired towards the shadow Kamoshida.</p><p>“YOU SHITTY BRATS!! GIVE ME BACK MY CROWN!!” Kamoshida screamed. His wine spilled on the ground making it harder to run on. “He’s getting ready to attack! It’s another deadly spike! Joker you need to end this now or he’ll finish us! Morgana used Dia to help heal Akira’s wounds. </p><p>Joker got up and sprinted towards Kamoshida. He grabbed his pistol and aimed for Kamoshida's eye. It took him three tries but he managed to temporarily blind him. Kamoshida went down and thrashed and screamed “MY EYES!! MY PRECIOUS EYES!!” Kamoshida now had a blind spot and this is the perfect chance to finish him off. Kamoshida wailed, he swung his giant golden utilities around unpredictably. Akira used the wine on the ground to slide under the dangerous weapons. He jumped on Kamoshida's leg, balanced himself and grabbed his knife. He leaped towards Kamoshida’s chest and impaled him. “GAAAAAH!!” Kamoshida fell to the ground almost taking Akira with him, lucky he rolled out of the way before he was crushed. Kamoshida returned back to his normal form.</p><p>The gigantic crown that was on Kamoshida's head shrunk. “Treasure” Morgana said greedly, before he could grab it Kamoshida snatched it. “After him!” Akira commanded. Kamoshida accidentally trapped himself on the balcony. “Give it up Kamoshida! there's nowhere to run you coward” Ryuji yelled. “Stay back! Don’t come any closer!” Kamoshida said in a shaky voice.</p><p>“What’s the matter? Scared? Now you know how Shiho felt.” Ann walked closer. Kamoshida looked over the high balcony. A far drop to the bottom. “You’re seeing the same view that she saw. I’m sure she was scared too, but she had no choice but to jump. Except you won’t have that option.” She called forth her persona, blaze came out of it’s hand “Your gonna die here.”</p><p>“NO! Wait! Please wait! I BEG YOU! Please forgive me!” Kamoshida cried.</p><p>“Shut up. I bet everyone told you the same but- YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM THEM!!” Flames flew towards Kamoshida fast. He screamed and covered his face but the flames aimed for the walls. “I give up… please take this.” He threw the crown towards Akira. </p><p>Akira looked to him curiously. “Go ahead and finish me off… you do that and my real self will go down too.” Kamoshida said as tears dripped to the floor. “You have the right since you won.” </p><p>Ann gripped her hands tightly and aimed another fire ball. Flames once again flew towards him. “NOOOO!!” Ryuji yelled to Ann. She didn’t aim for him towards the balcony. Her blast blew the balcony off, making a thunderous sound. “If his mind shuts down, he can’t admit his crimes” Ann turned her back away from Kamoshida. Akira released his breath that he didn't know he held in. </p><p>“I’ve lost. You’re through when you lose.. What am I supposed to do now.” Kamoshida fell to the ground.</p><p>Akira frowned “Atone for your sins.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll return to my real self. I hope it’s not to la-” With that said he disappeared. The palace starts to shake and rumble.” We need to get out now! The whole castle is about to collapse.” Morgana yelled to the thieves and started running towards the stairs. </p><p>----------</p><p>“We’re gonna die! WE”RE GONNA DIE!!” Ann cried as the ceiling almost collapsed on her and Ryuji. Morgana jumped on her head “What th-” Morgana jumped on Ryuji head next “No fair you jerk!” Morgana finally leaped towards Akira shoulder and meowed lazily. Ryuji's leg started to cramp. Even after a year of recovering from his injury it still gave him affliction. It was too painful to keep running and he collapsed on the floor with a grunt. “Ryuji!” Ann stopped and helped him up. “Sorry it’s been a while I just tripped is all!” More of the ceiling behind them collapsed at an alarming rate. The thieves all yelled in fear and sprinted towards the exit. </p><p>They’ve all returned to the real world and collapsed on the ground, trying to catch their breath.</p><p>Morgana casually licked his "Amateurs."</p><p>It took them a while to regain their energy, Ann finally said “Never again- never again am I doing that.”</p><p>Ryuji checked his phone for the time but was surprised “Yo! Look at the nav!” How is Ryuji able to talk with that much energy? Akira shakily checked his phone and the app announced the destination has been deleted. “Looks like we can’t go back” Akira commented. Morgana remembered the most important thing “Where is it!? Where’s the treasure!” He stared wide eyed to Akira. </p><p>Akira rummaged through his pockets and held the treasure with a striking pose. “Is that the treasure? Where did the crown go?” Ryuji grabbed the treasure from Akira’s hand “Why is it a medal?” Ann grabbed the medal from Ryuji’s hands. “So that’s the source of Kamoshida desires? To him, this medal was worth as much as the crown we saw back at the palace.” Morgana looked at the medal curiously. </p><p>“So the perv has been clinging to his past glory and couldn’t let it go…” Ryuji frowned “Why am I not surprised.”</p><p>“That means Kamoshida's heart might have changed right? Ann tossed the Medal back to Akira.</p><p>“I dunno” Morgana said. Why does it sound like he’s not joking? Akira panicked.</p><p>“Our expulsion is on the line here!” Ryuji tried to grab Morgana.</p><p>“Hey! Hey! This is the first successful infiltration we did. How am I supposed to know if it worked!?” Morgana dodged Ryuji's hands from strangling him.</p><p>“Knock it off Ryuji! You’re gonna hurt him.” Ann pulled on Ryuji's shirt. Akira laughed at the chaotic three. “I’m sure his personality has changed since the castle disappeared. Will just have to wait and see. Come on Morgana let’s go home.” Morgana Jumped on the trash cans and landed on Akira's right shoulder. “I’ll text you two tonight.” </p><p>“Get back here you Morgana! I thought you knew if this would work!” Ryuji tried to run after Akira but Ann held him back. Morgana Sticked his tongue out making Ryuji even more angry. “Stop it, you’re gonna make him pop a blood vessel” Akira rubbed Morgana forehead and headed for the subway.</p><p>----------</p><p>Akira brushed his teeth and heard his notification go off. He checked to see who texted him privately.</p><p>GoodKittyGoneBad: Akira thank you. I finally got to avenge Shiho thanks to you guys help.</p><p>GoodKittyGoneBad: If it weren’t for you guys help wouldn’t be able to do anything.</p><p>GoodKittyGoneBad: So seriously thank you! I owe you one.</p><p>Akira is glad Ann came along with them. If it weren’t for her they wouldn’t have made it far. She needed this more than he did.</p><p>I Am Society: You helped too. Don’t act like you did nothing.</p><p>GoodKittyGoneBad: You think so? I’m glad to hear that…</p><p>GoodKittyGoneBad: That cognitive world was pretty crazy huh?</p><p>GoodKittyGoneBad: Can’t believe I stole someone's heart. Literally~</p><p>GoodKittyGoneBad: Anyway about our meeting. Let’s go by the park and feed ducks after Kamoshida confesses. Is that ok?</p><p>Akira almost forgot he was seeing her after school. He had a strange feeling he did this before. Deja vu is a real mystery.</p><p>I Am Society: Sure thing. Gn.</p><p>GoodKittyGoneBad: Night!</p><p>Akira turned off his phone and spit out his tooth paste and gargled with water. He walked back to his room and sat at the edge of his bed. Morgana grinned at him and he knew exactly why. “So did you memorize what to say?” </p><p>“I have it written down here” Akira grabbed the crumpled paper from his pockets.</p><p>“No! You have to memorize it! It won’t work if you just read from paper! I’m staying up late so you better do it right!” Morgana whined and sketched Akira’s hands.</p><p>“Ok fine! Is this the only way? Can’t I just give him sweets? Or just leave it on the ground for him to find?”</p><p>“Shut up and let’s get a move on!” Morgana dragged his arm.</p><p>Akira left Leblanc and headed for the subway. He dressed in his best casual outfit that was not totally not stained with a substance he did not know of. He was wearing a grey turtleneck with black jeans and brown shiny shoes that he didn’t know the brand of. He headed to the flower shop he worked at first to buy the specific flowers he planned giving. He went to Shibuya and repeated the words he would confess to Akechi. His palms were sweaty and his throat was feeling parched. He hoped Akechi will not notice how nervous he was. Morgana stayed home to wait for him to give him privacy. It took Morgana all of his will power to allow Akira to go alone. He really wanted to see if this would all crash and burn.</p><p>Akira breaths in and out slowly. He walked to the alleyway Akechi was waiting in. He put the flowers behind his back and called out to Akechi. “Hey!”</p><p>Akechi woke up from resting his eyes and he gasped quietly when he saw Akira. He didn't say anything and just stared at him. Akira walked closer and recited the poem he wrote for Akechi. </p><p>I’m sorry for making you sad,</p><p>I’m sorry for getting mad.</p><p>For how I longed to be with you again,</p><p>longing to be by your side.</p><p>How we stayed to together in silence,</p><p>Never have I felt more lonely. </p><p>Akira held out the flowers he picked up with hidden meanings. Aster for patience, yellow roses for friendship and new beginning and a purple hydrangeas for a deep desire to understand someone. Akira continued his poem. He felt his cheek color and looked down from his embarrassment.</p><p>Please ends those silent nights,</p><p>I was thinking in black and white.</p><p>Please Forgive this fool,</p><p>The way I acted was cruel.</p><p>I’m sorry Akechi,</p><p>I’m sorry for stealing your trust. </p><p>It wasn’t a good poem but it was the best he could do. He hoped Akechi could understand how sorry he was even if his poem wasn't the best. He barely knows Akechi so he couldn’t think of anything else he would like. The only thing he knew that he appreciated was literature. Working in the flower shop gave him the opportunity to have knowledge of specific flowers. He hopes Akechi won’t think flower’s are cliche. He gained enough courage to look up, getting ready for Akechi laughing at how pathetic he was.</p><p>When he looked up to see Akechi's face, Akira was not ready to see his eyes were moist with swelled up tears. His bright golden eyes we’re glossy from his moist eyes. His face looked red like he was having a fever. Overall he looks about ready to burst into tears. Akechi realized Akira was staring at him so he averted his eyes. “Um, well that, ahaha.” Akechi quickly rubbed his eye’s with sleeves. “I-I did not expect that.” </p><p>“Akechi?” Akira did not know what to do; he did not expect this outcome. </p><p>“T-thank you Aki-Akira.” Akira smiled with some restraint. </p><p>“I have flower’s for you.” He gave Akechi but it fell to the ground. “Shit, sorry!” Akira crouched down and picked up the flowers. “Ah, m-my apologizes, I did not mention that I'm not able touch anything in this world.” Akechi rubbed his teary eyes viciously.</p><p>“It’s fine I don't worry. I’ll buy a vase nearby.” He picked up the remaining flowers and stood up again to face Akechi. </p><p>Akechi cheeks we’re rosy and his eye’s look a bit red and puffy "They're beautiful." Akechi commented on the flower's beauty. Akechi looked surprisingly cute for a person that was crying, Akira thought. He did not realizes he was staring till he remembered the reason why he bought flowers “I hope you don’t think these flower are cliche see I was working at flower shop for a while and I thought it would make you happy to see real flowers. Um the purple aster mean patience an-”</p><p>“I know it was really thoughtful, thank you.” Akira kept smiling. It felt genuine, not forced in anyway. “You know Akira, those flowers also mean you like me intimately.” Akechi giggled softly. </p><p>“H-huh?” Akira eyes went wide. </p><p>“You see purple asters does mean patience but also love.”</p><p>“Aaaaaah…” Akira just made sounds as Akechi explained more.</p><p>“And those purple hydrangeas mean deep desire to understand someone romantically.”</p><p>“AAAAAAH....” Akira's body became hot and he felt his body become wobbly. </p><p>“Those yellow roses have a red tint to them. Very rare actually it means both friendship and falling in love.” Akechi giggled again when he saw Akira's entire being crumble on the ground. </p><p>“I’M GOING TO BUY A VASE!!” Akira's whole face was all red. Steam coming out of his ears. He ran to the nearest store to purchase a vase. When he found the cheapest one, the cashier asked if he was alright. He looked like he needed to go to the hospital with how red he was. He became even more hot and immediately left as soon as he grabbed the receipt.  </p><p>Now he knows Morgana felt when it was his first time seeing Ann. Except he's not in love, He was goddamned embarrassed. He went to a drinking fountain to fill the vase with water and returned to Akechi. Akechi was leaning against the wall waiting for him. Akira walked past him and placed the flowers by the velvet room entrance. “You think anyone would steal this?” Akechi sniffed and smiled “No they’ll leave it here out of respect.”</p><p>Akira turned to face Akechi and held his hands. Akira blushed when he felt the contact, Akechi didn’t notice what he did and pulled his hand away “Please forgive me!”</p><p>Akira could stared at Akechi and laughed loudly. "Now we're both a mess."</p><p>Akechi laughed with him "I suppose we are."</p><p>They stayed in silence. Watching the wind blow the petals of the flowers ever so slightly. Akira sighed "Akechi please forgive I'm sorry for hurting you."</p><p>“I thought you already knew I forgave you when you tried handing me those flowers.”</p><p>“I just want to make sure! So do you forgive me?” Akira looks like a puppy begging for forgiveness after peeing on the rug.</p><p>“Yes Akira. I forgive you.” Akira sighed in relief.</p><p>“It was really thoughtful what you did for me. I appreciate it.”</p><p>They stood their again. Not knowing what to do. Akira stared at Akechi gloved hand, with out think he held Akechi's hand.</p><p>The two blushed furiously again. "Aki-Akira wha-?"</p><p>Akira forgot what happened last time he held him. “Sorry! I don't know why I did that! I should have touched you without permission!” Akira hoped he didn't ruin the moment. </p><p>"Oh it's fine! I didn't mind.” Akechi awkwardly laughed. 

</p><p>Akira did not know what he's about to do. Whether he'll regret or not but he held Akechi's hand again and stood there hold him in silence. They were both either very uncomfortable or confused on why it felt nice holding hands.</p><p>Either way no one complained.</p><p>Akira waved Akechi a short goodbye and headed for home. When he arrived upstairs he saw Morgana curled up in a ball. Akira put on his pj’s and got under the covers. Before he could drift to sleep Morgana spoked tiredly “Did he like his present?”</p><p>“He did. I'm glad you helped with the idea.”</p><p>“It’s cause I’m the greate-” Morgana fell back asleep and so did Akira.</p><p>----- Akechi’s POV -----</p><p>He did not expect any of that to happen tonight. It was so sudden that his emotions bursted out. He hated showing it. He really hated showing his weak side. He wants to kill that side of him entirely but in that moment all he felt was overwhelming happiness? This was so wrong. None of this is going according to plan. He expected Akira to give up on him after not speaking for quite some time. He forgave Akira without telling him, he did not want to give the impression that he was forgiven. His plan was to distance himself. </p><p>Now plans have changed.</p><p>Not only did Akira give him beautiful flowers, he also gave did poetry for him. It wasn’t a good poem but it so sweet and thoughtful, that’s what made him emotional.</p><p>“No one every did that for me…” Akechi whispered. What is he saying? Of course no one will ever do this for him because he doesn't know anyone else.</p><p>Still. He felt so happy that Akira would do that. He did not expect himself to have this type of emotion towards Akira.</p><p>Everything was falling apart. The moment he felt his heart skip a beat when Akira recited that poem, he knew it was too late to back out now. He grew a connection with a thief. "God damn it. God fucking damnit..." Akechi cursed.</p><p>This was bad. This was wrong.</p><p>Akechi sat furthest away from Akira's cell. He hates it here, alone with his thoughts. He wished he could kill that bastard. For making him act and feel this way. Akira was nothing but a monster. He's only using him. Trying to gaining his trust. </p><p>How dare he! That's got to be it! It's the only reason he would do this. Akechi tried to replace his emotions with anger and hatred but he can't. He cares. He cares and It’s going to hurt when he kills him. There’s no way he could avoid it, It’s going to be painful.</p><p>Why him? Why does he have to be a murder? Why does Igor torment him? Why was he born? Why was he created?</p><p>Akechi felt the presence of someone new that entered this room. Akira was here. </p><p>Akira opened his eyes slowly and sat up straight. Akechi suddenly felt anxious, he can feel his cheeks color and chills running down his spine. Dammit! Focus! Pull up your gentlemen act! He told himself. It felt like this bastard spell on me. No, a hex, that sounds better. He needs to relax and feel nothing. “Those words meant nothing to me” he repeated in his mind and used it like a mantra. </p><p>“Hey Akechi, nice seeing you again.” Shit he lost his train of thoughts. “I’m really glad you enjoyed the poem and flowers. I know it wasn’t good but I’m glad you liked it.” </p><p>Shut up, shut up, <b>shut up!!</b> Akechi thought. He felt his cheeks flushed deeply. He turned away from Akira “Yes it wasn’t the best but I liked it. It was straight forward.”</p><p>“Yeah I know, I’m not very creative. I know you would have done something better.” Akira chuckled. </p><p>Shut up! Don’t praise me! That’s the last thing I need right now. “You would be surprised. I’m not good with poetry either.”</p><p>“Nonsense you’re good with everything. It took me hours trying to make something like this that was so short. It’s really shameful.” Damn you. “Doesn't matter. What mattered was the thought.” Stop talking Akechi! He yelled at himself. </p><p>“Gosh those flowers too. I was only focused on one meaning that I totally forgot the rest. Especially those roses. It was so embarrassing I picked the one rose that meant falling in-”</p><p>“I’m going to go drink water!” Akechi yelled out loud. It didn’t sound right but he needs to escape fast. </p><p>“Oh sure, go ahead.” Akira said a bit disappointedly.</p><p>Akechi went up the stairs and ran to his room. He slammed the door a bit too loud and alerted Igor. “Akechi are you alright?” Akechi opened his door again “I’m alright master! I put too much strength through my push please forgive me.”</p><p>“Fair enough. Proceed with what you were doing.”</p><p>Akechi closed his door again gently this time. He slid against the door and fell on his bum. Damn these human emotions. If it weren’t for Igor wanting him to be and feel more human he wouldn’t have this problem. Damn Akira for having a silver-tongued and yet he was happy. He felt lighter and tingly. He doesn't trust any of these emotions. His mind screamed at him how wrong these feelings were. But his body and heart felt good. He never felt this way before. He needs to toughen up. He’s going to be a killer. He doesn’t want to be, but he’ll soon be one. He just has to keep remembering why he needs to kill Akira. </p><p><b>For the sake of his memories.</b><br/>
<b>For the sake of becoming human.</b><br/>
<b>For the sake of having freedom.</b></p><p>He went back downstairs once he calmed down a bit. Akira was laying on his stiff bed but got up once he heard footsteps approaching. “Feeling better now?” Akira asked with a smile. </p><p>For the sake of his memories. For the sake of becoming human. For the sake of having freedom. </p><p>Akechi reminded himself of his goal and yet he did not want to believe it. Gulped the air he was inhaling. </p><p>He knew he was developing something that he wished did not happen.</p><p>----- Akira’s POV -----</p><p>“Yes I’m fine now Akira. Thank you for asking. I hate to admit it but you're kinder than I thought you were.” </p><p>Akira smiled “Never would I ever hear that from you.” Akechi nodded in agreement. Akira felt a bit cocky and wanted to tease the behavior he saw Akechi showed “I’m glad I made you so happy you burst into tears.” He grinned.</p><p>Akechi felt ashamed of his display earlier, covered his face not to show his shame “You're still the same as always.”</p><p>“Ahaha! I’m just teasing.” Akira leaned against the cold bars. Akira thought for a moment he wanted to ask something that was on his mind for a while ever since their argument. “Akechi I need to ask you… ar-are we friends?”</p><p>Akira could see the gears of Akechi's head are turning. He looked at Akira and titled his head like he didn’t hear him right. “I thought we were always friends?”</p><p>Akira felt shocked. This whole time he’s been contemplating that they weren’t friends to hear that they were!? “I thought you said we weren’t!?”</p><p>“I said nothing of the source.”</p><p>“You said- oh wait…” Akira did ask if they were friends but Akechi didn’t respond. He just assumed that they weren’t. “Well why didn’t you respond to my question?”</p><p>“Pardon?” Akechi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I asked if we were but you didn’t respond!”</p><p>“Probably I was mad at you and didn’t want to answer.” Akechi crossed his arm and leaned on one leg.</p><p>“Well I didn’t know that! You should have said something!” Akira gripped the prison bars and bit his lips from frustration.</p><p>“Sorry you interpreted that way” Akechi shrugged.</p><p>“Uggggh!” Akira scratched his head roughly. “D-don’t do that again you jerk!” </p><p>“Fine by me” Akechi sat on the floor, his legs were starting to ache from standing all day. “By the way, congratulations on your first successful mission.” Akira felt cheerful hearing Akechi praise him “Aww thanks- wait what do you mean first?” Akechi grinned, he did not respond to his question.</p><p>Akira repeated again “What do you mean first!?” Akechi grinned wider “Your life as a thief is only beginning, this is the first of many missions you will embark on.”</p><p>“You’ve. Got. To. Be. Kidding. That was hell!! Don’t tell me there's more palace’s like that one!?” Akira whined. </p><p>“Yeah well, Rehabilitation was never easy. Time to sulk up and taste the medicine Inmate.” Akira groaned. He did not realize there’s going to be more palaces. How many corrupt people are there? A Lot if Akira seriously thinks about it. “Damn… When’s the next one?”</p><p>“Sooner than you think, so enjoy your freedom for now! It’s going to get a lot harder from here.”</p><p>“devious bastard.”  </p><p>“My master will soon congratulate you as well. Be respectful, remember he did give you a second chance.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah” Akira said uninterestedly. He did not care about that abuser. Akira was still upset over Igor's choice of keeping Akechi locked in here for his entire life. He’s only gonna try to trust in Akechi, not for Igor.</p><p>The two spent time together talking about Akira’s fight with shadow Kamoshida. Akechi was surprised at how athletic he was. He made Akechi proud by using the spilled wine to his advantage and the brilliant plan to knock out Kamoshida’s crown from his head to weaken him. They talked for quite some time and it was time for him to return home.</p><p>“I’m glad we finally got to talk again after you gave me the silent treatment for so long.”</p><p>“Yeah that’s what happened when you upset me.”</p><p>“Remind me to not get on your bad side.” Akira said with a cheeky smile. Akechi humed in approval.</p><p>“See you tomorrow Akira.” </p><p>“You too, your highness.” Akechi bowed and went back to lay on his cold metal bed.</p><p>“Thanks rat.”</p><p>-------- </p><p>Monday morning, Everyone is whispering and wondering why a sudden assembly in the gym. </p><p>“I bet it’s about that girl that jumped weeks ago.” A student said lazily. </p><p>“They don’t have to tell us not to commit suicide. Were not that stupid.” Another student commented. </p><p>“There was that weird calling card too, so I’m guessing the teacher’s are freaking out?” A student behind Akira whispered.</p><p>Akira placed a hand on Ann's shoulder and looked to her to check if she was alright. </p><p>“Don’t worry Akira, I’ll be fine.” She removed Akira's hand from her shoulder. The principal walked on the stage and began the speech. “Let’s begin this school-wide morning assembly.” The principal straightened his bow tie and stood taller “As you all know the tragic event took place the other day. Thankfully, we have been informed that she has pulled through, but it will take time until she recovers.” Ann gripped Akira sleeve when she listened to the principal's speech. Probably to hold herself together and try not to let her emotions out. The principal continued “Everyone here has a bright future ahead, I implore that you rethink the importance of life and-” A loud bang from the heavy gym doors echoed in the room all the students turn to see Kamoshida's miserable face. “Mr Kamoshida, what’s the-”</p><p>“I have been reborned.” Kamoshida whispered “That is why I will confess everything to you all.” Akira heart was racing. So it did work. All their worth was paid off in the end. Ann went wide eyed and was shaking. Kamoshida walked up on to the stage. “I have repeatedly done things that were… unbecoming of a teacher…” </p><p>“Yeah, no shit.” Akira heard Ryuji in the far back when he commented on Kamoshida.</p><p>“Verbally abusing students, physically abusing my team, and sexually harassing female students… I am the reason why Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself!” Kamoshida fell to the ground. His legs gave up on him on how much sin he was caring on his shoulders. Student gasped and murmured. Kamoshida cried in pain from the guilt he bared. Ann fisted her knuckles holding herself back from yelling at him.</p><p>“I thought of this school as my own castle. There were students I sentenced to expulsion simply because I didn’t like them. I will, of course, rescind them.” Akira felt a burden in his heart lift when he was relieved from his sentence. He can tell Ryuji and Mishima has the same feeling as well. </p><p>“I’m truly sorry for putting innocent youths through such horrible acts… I am an arrogant, shallow and shameful person. No, I'm worse than that. I will take my responsibility and kill myself!” </p><p>“What?” Both Ann and Akira gasped, They knew he was gonna confess everything but not kill himself over it! </p><p>The principal pleaded with Kamoshida to get off the stage. Students were tell Kamoshida how much he was a sick person. Some are still in shock of what just happened. Teachers tried to excuse Kamoshida's actions of him not feeling well. The thieves were disgusted of how much of a coward Kamoshida was. </p><p>“Don’t run you bastard! Shiho is still alive even after all the things that made her want to die! You have no right to die over this!” Ann yelled to Kamoshida. Akira smiled of Ann strong behavior. Despite everything she will not wallow in misery.</p><p>“Your right… You’re absolutely right… I should be punished under the law and atone for my crimes. I did horrible things to you too. I return for giving Shiho-san a position on the team… I tried to force her into having a relationship with me.” </p><p>“Disgusting!”</p><p>“Monster!” </p><p>“What a horrible human being…”</p><p>Students yelled insults towards Kamoshida.</p><p>“As of today. I will resign my position as an instructor and turn myself in.” Kamoshida crawled on the stage and begged everyone to call the police. Akira immediately dialed 911. Ryuji found him and Ann from the crowds of students. “Ah, I was about to call too. Beat me to it.” </p><p>“Everyone return to your classes immediately!” Teachers yelled to the students. Concerned students talked about the calling card they sent out. Saying this was exactly supposed to happen. Some try to excuse it for coincidence. Ryuji grinned at the sudden popularity. Akira told the thieves to go outside. They went to the courtyard and bought sodas. </p><p>“So his heart really did change.” Ann said</p><p>“You're telling me! A toast for stealing Kamoshida heart!” They all clicked their sodas together. Morgana leaped out of Akira’s bag “Told ya’ it would work!”<br/>
“You didn’t know that for sure!” Ryuji yelled back. </p><p>“Can’t believe everything is happening so fast…” Akira said quietly as he sat on the bench. </p><p>“Takamaki-san! I-I’m sorry!” They hadn't noticed Mishima and two other girls had snuck up behind them. He bowed to Ann and apologized.</p><p>“W-what’s going on?” Ann questioned. </p><p>“We all knew but we pretended like we didn’t…” Mishima said shamefully. A tall girl behind Mishima apologized for spreading the rumor. The girl beside her apologized as well. They explained that tons of girls wanted to say sorry for being cruel towards her. Ann forgave them. The two girls left, Mishima stayed behind. “I can’t apologize enough for what I did to you Kurusu. I swear I’ll make it up to you someday!” Mishima walked away to return to his class.</p><p>Ryuji had a surprised face when Mishima apologized “Looks like Kamoshida ain’t the only one who had a change of heart. I’m happy for you two! Looks like the rumor's are gonna go away now!” Ryuji patted Akira’s back and gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>“I’m just glad that we made Kamoshida apologize to Shiho…” </p><p>“Maybe you should tell her yourself.” Akira commented. She looked at them and twirled her hair. </p><p>“Yeah…” She said with a blush forming on her cheek. </p><p>They went back to classes before they would get in trouble.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>By the way I've came up with the idea just now making this a series possible 2-3 part series.  Persona 5 royal will take place but more of a collage setting! Bringing Kasumi and Takuto! I still haven't seen the full gameplay of p5r since<br/>MY PLAYSTATION BROKE (Internal screaming) Anyways once this fic is complete i'll be watching p5r walkthroughs... </p><p>Rip I wanted to play it for myself but welp!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you see grammatical error please inform me!</p><p>I might make art of my favorite scenes in my fanfic. So look out for does!</p><p>I'll be updating soon! See you next time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>